Londres
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Ce qui dérange Adrien chez Marinette, c'est qu'elle réussit beaucoup trop bien à lui faire oublier Ladybug. Mais lorsque ChatNoir découvre les problèmes dans lesquels est plongée sa camarade de classe, il fera tout pour protéger sa moitié.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette arrivait à l'école en compagnie d'Alya et lui parlait de sa trouvaille de la veille. Elle avait découvert une nouvelle boutique fabuleuse pour ses fournitures de couture et avait déjà plusieurs projets en tête.

Alya souriait. Il était rare de voir Marinette parler avec autant d'enthousiasme. D'ordinaire, elle était celle qui déblatérait à propos du ladyblog avec cette lumière dans l'œil.

«Et il y a aussi ces supers boutons transparents qui seront parfaits pour… OH!» Marinette n'avait pas pu finir ses explications. Le talon de sa chaussure s'était cassé et elle était tombée à la renverse sur le dos.

Mais elle avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Sa tête était directement tombée sur la cuisse d'Adrien Agreste et avait ainsi évité de frapper le plancher.

«Marinette?!» fit le garçon (ou plutôt l'homme maintenant si on le jugeait au physique) avec la plus grande surprise.

«Je, je suis tombée.» expliqua inutilement la jolie lycéenne aux cheveux noirs. Mais Adrien ne sembla que peu convaincu de l'explication. «Je suis désolée.» reprit-elle «J'ai vraiment la poisse.»

«Marinette Dupain-Cheng! On peut savoir ce que tu fais sur Adrien? Il est à moi! Comment oses-tu le séduire avec des manières aussi indécentes?»

En effet, maintenant que Marinette reprenait ses esprits et qu'elle se débarrassait de l'étourdissement de la chute, elle se rendit compte de la situation ambiguë dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Étendue sur le dos, de tout son long. La jupe remontée sur la cuisse et la tête sur les genoux d'Adrien. En plus, dans cette position, elle lui offrait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté!

«Laisse-la Chloé, ce n'est pas sa faute. C'était un accident. Ne démarre pas une querelle pour si peu.» la calma Adrien.

Alya tendit le bras à Marinette pour l'aider à se relever et Adrien en profita pour se remettre debout aussi. Mais sitôt sur pied, il fut agrippé par la poigne de fer de Chloé autour de son torse. Il était content d'être si grand et de pouvoir ainsi éviter de recevoir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

«Mais Adrichou, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! J'ai tellement peur de te perdre un jour. Si une autre fille te séduisait, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.» se plaignit la riche blonde dans sa tenue exclusive.

«Je suis certain que tu t'en sortirais très bien. Tu es une fille pleine de ressources. Excuse-moi, je dois aller chercher mes livres avant le cours.» Il les laissa sans qu'aucune d'elles ne remarquent son petit regard de biais.

Chloé retourna prêt de sa bande d'admirateurs. Sabrina en faisait toujours partie même après toutes ces années, mais il y avait maintenant aussi deux garçons et une autre fille… qui était surtout là pour les deux garçons.

«Si c'est pas romantique! Il est toujours là pour te rattraper quand tu tombes.» s'exclama Alya. «C'est le destin qui vous unit!»

«Je ne pense pas Alya. Le destin continuerait de nous faire foncer l'un dans l'autre à pleine vitesse, si lui n'est pas intéressé, on peut seulement se faire mal.» constata tristement Marinette.

000

À la sortie des cours, ce jour-là, Adrien descendait les marches de l'école vers sa voiture lorsque deux filles d'un autre établissement qui étaient cachées derrière la rampe d'escalier en sortirent pour s'agripper chacune à un de ses bras.

«Bonjour Adrien, je suis Cathleen, tu veux sortir avec moi?» fit la plus petite en battant des cils.

«Ne l'écoute pas! Ce n'est qu'une chipie chapardeuse!» contra l'autre.

Les deux jeunes filles, légèrement vêtues, étaient très semblables, Adrien ne doutait pas qu'elles soient sœurs… et apparemment rivales.

«Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles» fit-il en se dégageant subtilement «Mais je ne recherche pas de petite amie pour l'instant. Je suis désolé.» Et il se glissa rapidement par la portière de sa voiture, les laissant à leur querelle.

Les autres élèves rentraient chez eux sans faire de cas de la dispute des jeunes filles alors qu'une des sœurs, la plus jeune, avoua à la plus grande qu'elle avait séduit son ancien petit copain et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait rompu.

La plus grande, si fâchée et déjà incertaine vis-à-vis de son succès auprès des garçons ne vit pas l'akuma se placer dans son collier porte-bonheur.

000

En marchant entre la voiture de son chauffeur et la porte de sa maison, Adrien fut enlevé et transporté rapidement au loin. L'akuma décida de l'attacher sur le mât du drapeau du toit de sa propre école et y déclara que dorénavant, elle serait la plus jeune!

Armée d'un arc et de flèches, elle visait tous les élèves encore présents et ceux-ci prenaient aussitôt une vingtaine d'année. Ce qui était plus dangereux, était d'être touché plusieurs fois.

Pendant que la demoiselle habillée ou plutôt déshabillée de rose bonbon ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui, Adrien encourageait Plagg à le défaire de ses liens. Il était malheureusement trop exposé pour se transformé en ChatNoir mais il avait bien envie de découvrir s'il avait un talent naturel pour le lancer du lasso.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il avait presque terminé, Plagg revint se cacher dans sa chemise. Adrien comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'il aperçut Ladybug dissimulée derrière lui et s'attaquant elle aussi aux nœuds.

«Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.» chuchota-t-il «Elle m'a enlevé trop vite.»

«Quoi donc?» fit la demoiselle sans comprendre.

«L'akuma» l'éclaira Adrien

«Ha!» fit Ladybug pour signifier qu'elle avait comprit. Mais la vilaine qui regardait souvent Adrien vit l'héroïne qui dû s'écarter pour se défendre.

Les nœuds défaits, Adrien contempla ses options. Tout autour de lui, des gens regardaient le combat depuis les fenêtres des bâtiments à proximité. Le toit, avec une légère pente pouvait le faire glisser dans une chute mortelle s'il perdait pied en s'y déplaçant.

Lorsque la fille passa près de lui, il ne réfléchit plus et lui balança ses liens au visage. Réflexe naturel, elle arrêta sa course, surprise et Ladybug la renversa.

L'akumatisée au sol, ils scrutèrent son apparence et Adrien remarqua rapidement son collier. C'était le même qu'elle soit Foreveryoung ou la sœur de Cathleen.

«Bien vu! Tu m'impressionnes.» commenta Labybug.

«Euh! Je dois passer trop de temps avec Alya!» se défendit Adrien pour cacher la véritable source de son savoir-faire.

Seulement, le collier ne se balançait pas autour de son cou. Il était cousu sur son costume comme s'il en faisait partie. Ladybug soupira : «Ah, si seulement ChatNoir était là!»

«Euh» commença Adrien avec embarra «Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de tout cataclysmer. Je suis sûr que ton Lucky charme sera à la hauteur de la situation!»

«HaHa! Bien vu, Adrien.» félicita-t-elle.

À ce moment, la juvénile vilaine se dégagea en criant : «Vous allez arrêter de flirter sur mon dos, oui?» Et elle partie à la course en sautant sur les toits à la recherche de sa sœur.

Ladybug remercia Adrien et le fit descendre au sol avant de s'élancer derrière elle.

Lorsque que ChatNoir les retrouva, Ladybug invoquait son pouvoir en acceptant le fait que la vilaine s'apprêtait à la viser d'une flèche qui lui enlèverait vingt ans de jeunesse physique. ChatNoir dévia le tir d'un coup de bâton sur le bras de la possédée et les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers lui.

«Alors, les filles, on commence la fête sans moi?» brava-t-il

«Mais non, rassure-toi! Ce n'est pas la fête si tu n'y es pas! Même si apparemment, tu as décidé d'être 'fashionably late' aujourd'hui.» le salua l'héroïne.

«Désolé, ma Lady. J'ai été retenue par une admiratrice qui ne voulait plus me laisser partir.» Il sauta près d'elle et bloqua les flèches d'une rotation de son arme. «Qu'as-tu reçu en cadeau surprise?»

«Un téléphone!» répondit Ladybug naturellement.

«Vraiment? Et on appel qui à la rescousse cette fois?» blagua ChatNoir

Mais à ce moment, le téléphone se mit à sonner et le pouvoir de Ladybug s'activa. Elle vit l'écran du téléphone s'illuminer, suivit des griffes de ChatNoir et du collier.

«Il y a un appel entrant d'un certain Philippe sur ce téléphone.» fit l'héroïne en le brandissant.

«Philippe!» s'enthousiasma la super-vilaine «Passez-le moi!» s'empressa la jeune fille en s'avançant vers les héros sans son arme en main. Ladybug mima pour ChatNoir ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

D'un mouvement du poignet, les griffes du héros déchirèrent les coutures retenant le collier sur l'uniforme rose bonbon lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. Ladybug fit un bon arrière, collier en main et se retrouva perchée sur un panneau publicitaire où elle libéra et purifia l'akuma.

La ville remise en ordre, Ladybug alla saluer ChatNoir avant son départ. «Moins de deux minutes de présence au combat! Heureusement qu'on n'est pas payés à l'heure, Chaton. Tu te serais déplacé pour presque rien!»

«Ah non! Te voir vaut toujours le déplacement! Une journée sans toi est une journée sans joie!» déclama ChatNoir en essayant de lui faire le baisemain.

Mais elle la lui retira bien vite en s'éloignant. «À la prochaine, Chaton.» fit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Marinette était dans sa chambre et répondait aux messages de ses fans reçus par Ladybug via le ladyblog. Alya avait eu cette idée durant les vacances d'automne.

Et même si l'héroïne n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, ChatNoir pensait que oui et l'y avait encouragé alors elle avait accepté. Elle soupçonnait le matou d'être surtout intéressé par la chance de pouvoir lui-même communiquer avec elle sous une fausse identité.

Cet échange de courrier s'était rapidement transformé en chronique courrier du cœur. _Comment savoir s'il m'aime vraiment? Comment le repousser sans passer par la méchante?_

Elle avait aussi dû trouver plusieurs sites de références d'informations et de ressources disponibles afin de répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'on lui posait. L'un des avantages était que son travail de représentante de classe s'en était du même coup amélioré.

Elle se gardait tout de même le droit de répondre poliment et en quelques lignes qu'elle ne répondait pas aux questions trop indiscrètes.

La majorité de ses correspondants étaient des filles et des femmes. Mais il y avait quelques garçons qui osaient se confier à elle comme les filles le faisaient. Elle voyait alors en eux la solitude et l'isolement et les encourageait à relever la tête et lier des amitiés.

Il y avait aussi l'impressionnante quantité de gens qui lui avaient écrit durant les premières semaines pour la remercier de ses efforts pour les protéger. Même ses propres parents lui avaient envoyés ce genre de lettre. Le message était magnifique et chaleureux tout comme eux.

Et finalement, il y avait quelques courriers haineux de gens qui se demandaient pourquoi ils s'entêtaient à garder leurs bijoux et ainsi risquer la vie des gens. _Elle les lisait tous._ Elle les trouvait aussi important que les autres. Elle ne leur répondait tout de même que le texte standard qu'elle avait composé. Calme, professionnel, sans provocation, ce texte lui permettait de ne pas avoir à trop penser à tout ça durant l'écriture d'une réponse personnalisée.

Ce jour-là, elle trouva un magnifique poème. Il parlait de soleil, de journées chaudes, de couleur rouge et de coccinelles. Ce poème l'avait vraiment touché. En regardant le profil de l'expéditeur, elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà envoyés deux courriers auparavant.

Un premier lors de l'ouverture de son compte où il la félicitait pour son travail et un autre où il lui posait des questions indiscrètes. Elle avait composé une réponse pour le premier message et répondu les banalités habituelles pour le second.

Alors qu'elle y était, elle reçut un quatrième envoi de sa part. C'était pratiquement une déclaration d'amour et il lui demandait s'ils pouvaient être ensemble. Il lui assurait qu'il était prêt à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour que ça fonctionne entre eux. Sans pouvoir placer exactement un doigt sur la raison exact, elle fut déstabilisée par cette dernière partie. Touchée mais effrayée à la fois.

Elle l'éconduit doucement mais quelques jours plus tard, il lui envoya un nouveau message, cette fois le ton était beaucoup plus amicale et Ladybug avait entamé un échange courtois avec cet homme charismatique et intelligent.

* * *

La foule à l'intérieur de la salle rendait l'atmosphère étouffante et la chaleur ambiante difficile à supporter pour une personne portant comme lui un costume trois pièces avec une cravate nouée serrée sur le collet remonté que son père avait décrété à la dernière mode.

Se rendait-il seulement compte que tout roi de la haute-couture qu'il soit, ce n'était plus lui qui faisait les _in_ et les _out_ de la mode? Aujourd'hui, les gens ne voulaient plus qu'un tirant comme lui leur dise quoi porter. Et il les comprenait très bien.

Adrien réussit à atteindre la porte de façade grande ouverte par où s'engouffrait une bouffé d'air respirable et sortie dans l'air frais de la nuit printanière. Il fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, appréciant la solitude douce de la nuit parisienne bien installée.

Il détestait les mondanités auxquelles son père l'obligeait à assister depuis qu'il avait atteint dix-huit ans.

Le petit dieu de la destruction qui ne le quittait jamais remua dans la poche intérieure du veston et mit les yeux à l'extérieur. «Quelle chaleur! Quelle cohue! Quand rentrons-nous? J'ai faim! Au moins glisse-moi un morceau de fromage du buffet!» Avec les années qui avaient passés, il avait semblé à Adrien que Plagg avait rapetissé alors, qu'en fait c'était, bien sûr, lui qui avait grandit.

«Désolé Plagg. Avec l'uniforme de parade que j'ai sur le dos, impossible de m'approcher de la nourriture. Je mangerais bien moi aussi, tu sais. Maintenant, cache-toi mieux. On pourrait te voir.»

«Mais non, voyons! On est seul sur ce trottoir.» Comme pour le contredire, Adrien fut frappé de l'arrière par une personne qui courrait sur le trottoir et qui le percuta de plein fouet.

Se retournant, il vit une femme élancée reculer en tentant de garder son équilibre en décrivant des moulinets avec ses bras ouverts. Il attrapa les mains battant l'air l'une après l'autre et reconnu le visage : Marinette, la plus mignonne jeune fille qu'Adrien ait croisé dans sa vie.

Il faut dire qu'il croisait surtout des mannequins hautains alors, en comparaison, Marinette était délicieusement craquante de fraîcheur et de naturel.

Il plaça ses mains sur le haut de ses bras pour la stabiliser et la sentit trembler sous ses doigts. Il demanda : «Marinette! Ça va?»

«Je, je» bafouilla-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction d'où elle venait puis reporta un regard effrayé sur lui.

«Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose, Marinette?» questionna-t-il devant son regard d'animal traqué.

«Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être tout imaginé.» Elle avait l'air plus rassurée mais scrutait toujours les coins sombres.

«Je peux peut-être te raccompagner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les rues à cette heure?» interrogea Adrien.

«J'étais allée garder chez une amie de ma mère. Mais, tu sais, je ne suis pas en danger même si je suis seule. Je sais me défendre. C'est juste que… je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir à le faire.»

«Évidement, on devrait pouvoir se promener dans Paris en toute sécurité… et sans garde-du-corps.» tourna-t-il la blague pour lui-même dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. «S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi te raccompagner.» réclama-t-il.

«Adrien, je, pas, peut-être…» Elle rougit furieusement et un sourire rêveur s'élargie sur ses joues. Ensuite, elle détourna le regard. «À demain Adrien, merci.» Et elle partie en courant, occultant le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'école le lendemain.

Adrien entra par la porte de l'établissement et ressortit du coin tranquille où il était devenu ChatNoir pour s'élancer derrière elle. Pourquoi était-elle si bornée?

Du haut des toits, il repéra Marinette mais il regardait partout autour pour savoir si quelqu'un la suivait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la lumière de sa chambre, il n'avait toujours vu personne et retourna à la réception.

* * *

Le lendemain, samedi matin, Marinette s'installa à son bureau de travail pour continuer le design de son projet.

Un grand concours de mode junior approchait et Marinette voulait vraiment y participer.

Il y avait plusieurs catégories mises en évaluation et plus le nombre de celles-ci auxquelles Marinette y présenterait de créations, plus elle aurait la chance de remporter la place d'inscription à l'école d'été. Les grands noms de la mode travaillant à Paris avaient décidé de créer un stage intensif pour les élèves de onze à dix-huit ans durant le congé scolaire.

La participation à ce stage coûtait très cher mais, il y aurait quelques places gratuites pour les participants du concours d'entrée ayant remporté le plus de vote du jury. Elle se disait aussi que ce pouvait être une bonne façon de se faire connaître dans le milieu.

Elle avait terminé plusieurs dessins pour des vêtements féminins et comptait poursuivre avec la planification de certains accessoires. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit son écran, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un message d'un expéditeur anonyme.

Elle savait de qui il s'agissait, elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs messages menaçants de la part de cet individu dans les dernières semaines. En ouvrant les pièces jointes de ce nouveau message, elle trouva des photos d'elle-même. Certaines avaient été prises dans son dos depuis la cours de l'école alors qu'elle se tenait sur les marches. Sur une autre, elle était sur son balcon appuyée à la balustrade. Il y en avait aussi de ses parents dans la boulangerie et une où elle marchait avec Alya prise de très près.

Donc, quelqu'un la suivait dans la journée. La même personne que la nuit précédente? Elle pensait son identité d'héroïne encore secrète, mais pour combien de temps?

Elle avait déjà essayé plusieurs choses pour savoir de qui il s'agissait mais sans résultat.

Tikki vint regarder les photos près d'elle. Pauvre Tikki! Elle devait toujours se cacher deux fois plus maintenant. Marinette était harcelée dans tous les aspects de sa vie. À l'école, à la maison… Durant les périodes où elle s'occupait de tenir le comptoir de la boulangerie pour ses parents, le téléphone sonnait sans arrêt et la ligne coupait dès qu'elle décrochait.

«Marinette tu devrais demander de l'aide, en parler à quelqu'un.» proposa Tikki.

«Mes parents n'ont pas besoin de ça en ce moment, ils ont trop de malchance ces temps-ci.»

«Tu peux demander à ChatNoir…» pressa encore la kwami.

«Il semble très occupé depuis quelques temps. Je vais demander un coup de main à Alya, d'abord.» obtempéra Marinette.

* * *

Ladybug fit la grimace en regardant ChatNoir s'étaler contre un mur de brique. Elle entendit même quelques craquements et espéra que c'était le mur et non son ami. Pauvre Chat! Il passait une bien mauvaise journée.

Lui aussi s'était levé avec la grippe qui frappait une bonne partie de Paris. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit puisqu'ils s'étaient séparés vers 1h du matin après avoir aidé la police à capturer des voleurs de banque qui avaient tentés de s'enfuir dans une course poursuite à travers les grandes artères de Paris.

Elle-même n'y était restée que quelques minutes, le temps de capturer les criminels avant de retourner se coucher mais ChatNoir avait mentionné être sur le cas depuis le moment où il s'apprêtait à aller au lit et où il avait apprit pour le vol de banque.

Et pour ne rien arranger, cette akumatisée avait décidé de convaincre une horde de femmes qu'elles étaient amoureuses du super-héros. Le hic, c'est qu'après avoir essayer de lui arracher son uniforme ou des mèches de cheveux, elles avaient toutes décidé que puisque qu'aucune d'elle ne pouvait l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait.

De son côté, elle avait bien essayé de le sortir des griffes de ses admiratrices, mais elles étaient si nombreuses qu'elle était bien peu efficace et lorsqu'elles s'étaient subitement retournées contre eux, elle avait été leur première cible et il avait finalement dû la défendre.

Elle le récupéra finalement du trottoir où il était étendu pour le tirer sur la sécurité d'un toit. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient qu'un moment pour lui permettre de se remettre avant qu'ils ne doivent repartir à la recherche de l'akuma.

Elle le retenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de retomber lorsqu'elle entendit une voix venue de derrière elle qui l'appelait. Ils se trouvaient sur la grande terrasse d'un appartement et le propriétaire qui venait d'emménager à en juger par les boîtes à côtés de lui, s'appuyait au cadre de la porte vitrée ouverte.

«C'est moi, Lucian.» se présenta-t-il.

Il fallu une seconde à Ladybug pour faire le lien. «Lucian? Mais tu m'avais dit que tu habitais Londres?»

«Et bien, oui mais, comme tu le vois…» fit-il en indiquant la pile de boîtes. «Désolé, je voulais te faire la surprise. Tada!» fit-il timidement «Tu n'es pas trop fâchée que je ne t'ai pas prévenue avant?»

ChatNoir intervint dans la conversation avec un grand éternuement.

«Euh, désolé, ChatNoir, je n'ai pas de médicaments à t'offrir sous la main.» s'excusa Lucian embarrassé en regardant ses boîtes un peu perdu.

«Ce n'est pas grave. On doit poursuivre cet akuma.» le coupa Ladybug «à plus.» salua-t-elle.

«'Est ki ce typ'?» émit ChatNoir en courant et en respirant difficilement.

«Un fan avec qui je corresponds à l'occasion.» fit l'héroïne. «Je suis surprise de le voir ici.»

* * *

Une semaine après son arrivé, Lucian l'invita à venir le voir un soir pour qu'il lui offre un chocolat chaud.

Touchée par la douceur et la chaleur de cet homme qui la faisait rire et savait trouver les mots pour qu'elle se sente plus forte au milieu de toute l'intimidation et les menaces qu'elle vivait, Ladybug accepta.

Elle ne resta qu'une heure prétextant qu'elle avait des devoirs à faire pour s'éclipser. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en personne, seule avec lui, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Mais il était si joli garçon avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleus et… tout le reste de son anatomie qu'elle attribuait ce malaise aux émotions qu'il faisait naître en elle et qui la dérangeaient.

Il avait dans les quatre ans de plus qu'elle et il l'impressionnait aussi. Sa force intérieure et peut-être extérieure était probablement ce qui ressortait le plus chez cet homme. Une douce force tranquille qui envoûtait Ladybug loin d'Adrien qui ne lui retournait ses sentiments que dans ses rêves irréalistes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Marinette se figea sur le pas de la porte de la classe et Alya qui la suivait, ne pu s'arrêter à temps. Elles finirent toutes deux étalées au sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Adrien et Nino étaient déjà en train de les aider à se relever mais Marinette ne pouvait s'arrêter de fixer Lucian.

Oubliée la fatigue qui lui arrachait un bâillement un instant plus tôt. Elle éprouvait de la peur. Que faisait-il dans la classe? Pouvait-il avoir deviné son secret? L'avait-il suivit? Le fait d'avoir mentionné qu'elle avait des devoirs n'avait quant même pas pu le conduire directement jusqu'à elle?

«Marinette, tu vas bien?» lui souffla Adrien concerné à son oreille. «N'aie pas peur. Tu es en sécurité.» Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tordait le col de la chemise d'Adrien dans sa main sans ménagement comme si elle craignait pour sa vie.

Mal à l'aise, elle le lâcha comme si elle s'était brûlée. Et bascula vers l'arrière. Et encore une fois, Adrien dû la rattraper à la taille et la remettre debout avant de se diriger vers son bureau tout en l'observant avec inquiétude.

Retournant à sa place, Marinette réalisa que Lucian, qui était toujours si prévenant et gentleman en présence de Ladybug, n'avait pas bougé pour elle. Mais, le reste de la classe n'ont plus. Alors, elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir.

Lucian était appuyé au pupitre de Chloé et bavardait amicalement avec elle, très décontracté. Mais Chloé n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer de sa chute. «Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, Marinette! Il faudrait te jeter aux ordures et recommencer le projet du début.»

Lorsqu'elle et Sabrina partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, Lucian garda son sourire lumineux. Et lorsque le reste de la classe protesta contre la moquerie, Adrien en tête, il ne fit que rigoler doucement et demanda à tout le monde de faire preuve de tolérance.

Adrien n'aimait pas beaucoup l'attitude de Marinette envers lui-même. Elle était une de ses grandes fans mais elle cherchait aussi constamment à le séduire.

Adrien était habitué à ce genre de comportement envers lui. Chloé en était un exemple très parlant. La jeune femme blonde se jetait à son cou et essayait de l'embrasser dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle prétendait aussi qu'ils formaient un couple dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle le traitait comme une chose.

Marinette utilisait une autre méthode pour le séduire. Elle jouait les rôles de la fille en détresse et d'amoureuse éperdue de lui à la perfection. Jusque dans son habillement.

Si au collège, elle portait le jean corsaire, un t-shirt et une veste sage, depuis leur deuxième année de lycée, elle ne portait pratiquement que des jupes droites dévoilant ses superbes jambes et elle s'habillait toujours avec goût, élégance et toutes ses tenues lui allaient magnifiquement.

Mais ces comportements n'étaient pas la raison pour laquelle Adrien n'appréciait pas Marinette. S'il lui en voulait surtout, c'était parce qu'elle réussissait trop bien à détourner ses pensées de la femme qu'il aimait : Ladybug. Chloé et les autres femmes pouvaient essayer de le séduire matin, midi et soir, cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui. C'était différent avec Marinette.

Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir eu un réflexe de colère le vendredi soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le trottoir. Il avait failli lui faire mal en la serrant aux épaules sous le coup de la colère en la reconnaissant.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle l'avait bousculé volontairement avant de se raisonner au calme. Il n'était toujours pas certain du fait qu'elle ait été sincèrement effrayée ou non. Peut-être avait-elle jouer la comédie, après tout, il n'avait vu personne derrière elle. Et comment une personne pouvait-elle être si maladroite sans chercher à l'être?

Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir ou de lui interdire de poursuivre son manège. Pas plus qu'à Chloé. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savaient qu'il était déjà amoureux et souhaitait rester fidèle. Elles tentaient simplement de séduire le garçon qu'elles voulaient.

C'était lui qui était le pire. Il _savait_ Ladybug amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et n'avais pas changé ses sentiments pour elle ni cesser de lui assurer son amour ou de flirter avec elle.

Mais créature rusée ou non, Marinette avait eu réellement peur de cet homme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans leur classe.

Mrs. Bustier revint sur ses entre-faits, juste avant le début de la classe, avec un cahier qu'elle offrit à Lucian qui était, comme elle le présenta ensuite, son remplaçant qui assurerait la classe pendant qu'elle accompagnait un groupe humanitaire partant au Pérou durant quatre mois.

Elle le laissa ensuite s'adresser à la classe et le charisme que Marinette lui avait soupçonné se vérifiait encore une fois par son attitude. Il était généreux en conseil et prônait la tolérance. Il disait être entré dans le métier pour pouvoir aider les autres à développer leurs propres talents.

Il passa le reste de la journée à parler avec eux, il voulait les connaitre. Il avait finit par gagner un peu de la confiance de Marinette qui attribua à une coïncidence qu'il connaisse Ladybug _et_ Marinette.

D'ailleurs, il poursuivit ses avances envers l'héroïne, ce soir-là, par un courriel, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il lui avait même demandé si elle connaissait un moyen pour qu'il l'invite et lui offre un verre dans un bar.

Il n'avait manifestement pas deviné son âge. Bien sûr, elle avait refusé la sortie prétextant qu'elle devait rester sobre en permanence à cause de ses responsabilités. Mais elle avait tout de même été flattée qu'un bel homme comme lui qui paraissait si bien en costume l'invite. Après autant d'années à soupirer pour Adrien, de voir Lucian s'intéressé à elle rassurait son ego.

Vraiment, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher était d'être tout miel avec Chloé et de faire beaucoup moins attention à elle, lorsqu'elle ne portait pas de costume rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

À la fin de la semaine qui suivit l'arrivée de Lucian dans la classe, la ville ce réveilla le samedi matin avec une nouvelle qui fit sensation. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année diffusa des photos de lui-même embrassant passionnément une Ladybug qui y répondait avec la même sauvagerie et qui enroulait même ses jambes autour de sa taille. Certaines photos étaient même plus indécentes encore.

Le premier à la questionner fut Lucian, par courriel. : _« Je suis très blessé que tu m'aies caché que tu étais déjà en couple. Je pensais avoir gagné ton respect sur le sujet. Mais maintenant que je le sais, je ne t'embêterai plus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir comprit la raison derrière tes refus à mes invitations. Pardonnes-moi mes avances déplacées.»_

Elle lui écrivit rapidement pour le détromper. Qu'elle n'était pas en couple et ne l'avait jamais trouvé déplacé envers elle. Qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet homme.

La rumeur enfla et cette liaison fut le sujet au cœur de toutes les conversations jusqu'au lundi. Même le démentie qu'Alya publia sur le ladyblog le samedi soir ne fit qu'attiser les flammes. Elles avaient même prit le temps de faire une entrevue filmée où elle déclarait simplement qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet homme.

Le seul résultat fut une nouvelle blague où on disait que Ladybug embrassait des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Marinette était dans tous ses états à l'école. Chaque commentaire graveleux envoyait de la rougeur sur ses joues et elle en entendait tant que son visage ne reprenait plus sa couleur naturelle. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Adrien, le sang refoula d'un coup vers son cœur. Il souriait. Mais il était clair que ce sourire était un leurre. Parce que si sa bouche souriait sans joie, ses jeux pleuraient sans larmes. Clairement, il désapprouvait le comportement qu'on lui attribuait.

Elle décida de s'épargner un peu de souffrance en restant en classe à la première pause. Elle coucha sa tête sur ses bras et passa ainsi le message qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Les autres sortirent sans elle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit un peu de bruit devant elle, elle releva la tête pour remarquer qu'Adrien n'avait pas quitté la pièce non plus. Il avait sortie un magazine de potins de son sac et ouvert la page de l'article concernant son alter ego. Comme il regardait une des photos montrant cette personne qui n'était pas elle dans une position explicite, un petit cri étranglé lui échappa.

Adrien, surpris, fit un bond sur son siège et se retournant. «Marinette? J'étais certain d'être seul!»

Elle était rouge et avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer son cri. Le magazine qu'Adrien avait laissé tombé glissa du pupitre sur le sol et il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il le tordit ensuite avec nervosité, roulé dans ses mains.

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'étais pas en train…d'admirer ou d'apprécier. C'est juste, les photos… J'essayais de trouver quelque chose qui prouverait que tout ça est faux. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire. Enfin, tu l'as rencontrée comme moi. Elle fait beaucoup plus jeune que lui, non?»

«Ap-ap-après, Avant? Pendant. Non, euh… grrr. _Alors_? Je veux dire. Tu as trouvé la preuve que c'est une faute?»

«Non» fit-il les épaules tombantes. «Dans l'article, ils disent qu'un labo a travaillé très vite pour leur certifier que les photos n'ont pas été truquées.»

Comme ils entendaient des pas revenir vers la classe, Marinette prit son courage à deux mains et déclara calmement : «Adrien, je suis certaine que c'est faux!» Comme Alix et Kim étaient déjà entrés, il ne fit que lui sourire pour la remercier.

Lucian, que tout le monde appelait désormais Londres à cause de son accent et parce qu'il prenait souvent sa ville en exemple, se proposa de les distraire du scandale qu'il avait remarqué les toucher en leur proposant une activité spéciale.

«Je suis certain que cette demoiselle a ses raisons pour agir de la sorte et nous ne devons surtout pas la juger.»

C'était des paroles clémentes et sensées mais tout de même dérangeantes pour Marinette puisqu'elles impliquaient que la liaison était réelle. Marinette ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait une telle chose. Ne la croyait-il pas lorsqu'elle lui avait personnellement affirmé que tout était un mensonge?

Et il ne semblait que peu ému ou touché alors que jusque là, tant ses courriers que ses manières lui avaient fait croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ne devait-il pas être juste un peu jaloux?

Il leur proposa de préparer une présentation de style libre sous forme de théâtre. Il demanda d'abord à Chloé ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. «Je ne peux qu'être la vedette, évidement.» répondit-elle avec attitude. «Évidement.» répondit Londres d'un ton neutre avec un léger sourire. «Lila, voudriez-vous écrire le texte? Vous m'apparaissez comme quelqu'un qui aurait beaucoup à apprendre aux autres.»

«Elle a surtout beaucoup d'imagination.» grogna Marinette. Alya ricana mais Londres tensa : «Marinette, nous n'avons pas besoin de commentaires négatifs dans cette classe et je te prierais de lever la main avant de parler.»

Marinette laissa échapper un autre grognement plus bas. Elle était la seule qu'il reprenait ou obligeait à observer cette règle.

Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas quelque chose contre elle personnellement. Mais, Alya ne le voyait pas comme ça. Elle était d'avis que cette façon de faire avait amélioré le caractère de Chloé. Encore heureux! Elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait avec lui y comprit que Marinette soit traitée comme une inférieure.

«Adrien, une préférence pour ce qui est de votre rôle?» interrogea le remplaçant.

«Adrien sera le premier rôle avec moi bien sûr.» intervint Chloé.

«Je peux peut-être parler pour moi-même?» s'objecta doucement Adrien. «N'importe quoi me convient tant que je ne joue pas. Je préférerais être à la technique.»

«Oh! Allez mon pote, tu as tellement de talent pour jouer!» l'encouragea Nino.

«Justement, j'ai l'habitude des premiers rôles. Je pourrais peut-être essayer autre chose.»

Finalement, il fut décidé que Mylène serait la metteure en scène mais tous les autres auraient un petit ou un grand rôle. Sabrina aiderait Lila à composer l'histoire, Adrien était donc condamné à jouer une scène d'amour avec quelqu'un et il n'y aurait ni décor, ni costume, ni trame sonore puisque tout ce ferait en une journée. Seulement des textes, joués dans la classe et filmés.

Les élèves firent des travaux pendant que les filles et Londres écrivaient le texte puis, la plus grande partie des élèves apprirent leurs répliques pendant que les auteures faisaient leurs travaux.

Comme on voulu commencer à répéter avant de filmer, une alerte résonna sur le téléphone d'Alya. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un akuma mais l'homme apparaissant sur les photos avec Ladybug avait été enlevé.

«Monsieur» réclama Marinette en levant la main même s'il lui tournait le dos. «Je peux aller aux toilettes?»

«Bien sûr, Marinette. Ne faisons pas attendre une vessie aussi capricieuse que la tienne.» Le commentaire du professeur remplaçant lui attira quelques rires des élèves.

'Encore une humiliation' pensait-elle mais bien sûr, personne d'autre ne le voyait de cette façon. Pourquoi poursuivait-elle sa correspondance avec ce sale type?

Mais il n'était pas comme ça avec Ladybug. Il était attentionné, éclairé et savait toujours quoi lui dire pour la faire sourire. Peut-être Alya avait-elle raison et qu'elle se faisait des idées? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir reconnue.

Seule à la salle de bain, elle demanda à Tikki si Ladybug devait intervenir, selon elle.

«Je suis certaine que les policiers s'occupent de le retrouver. Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas en classe, pour une fois? Laisse les détectives le secourir.» proposa la kwami. «Ils n'ont pas besoin de tes superpouvoirs.»

«D'accord Tikki, merci.»

Mais une heure plus tard, c'est une alerte akuma qui s'annonça. Marinette eu plus de mal à s'excuser cette fois. Surtout qu'Adrien et Alya venaient de le faire avant elle.

Elle arriva bien après ChatNoir et celui-ci bondit vers elle dès qu'il la remarqua. «Reste cachée. C'est après toi qu'il en a. C'est le type sur les photos.»

«Celui qui a été enlevé?» fit-elle, surprise. Elle regardait de loin ce géant à la peau rouge détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. «J'aurais peut-être dû aider à le rechercher finalement.»

«Tu sais Buguinette. Je suis de ton côté quelque soit ta réponse mais… C'est vrai ou pas?»

Labybug fronça les sourcils à cause du surnom mais ChatNoir avait l'air tellement effrayé par ce que pouvait être sa réponse qu'elle répondit sincèrement.

«Non. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le trucage des photos mais tout est faux.» lui assura-t-elle.

Un grand sourire doux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas éclaira le visage de ChatNoir. «Dans ce cas, essayons de le faire parler!» Il partit à la course vers le colosse pour attirer son attention. «Alors, mon grand. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fâches après Ladybug. Est-ce qu'un baiser d'elle ne vaut pas d'être kidnappé? »

«Elle m'a trompé! Elle m'a séduite avant de disparaître!» répondit le colosse avec colère.

«Oh, vraiment?» questionna ChatNoir. «Et où as-tu trouvé ces photos?»

«Elle me les as envoyé par la poste.» fut la réponse.

«C'est suspect tout ça… Tu ne t'es pas demandé qui les avait prises? Je veux dire… Elle aurait prit un type au hasard, l'aurait séduit et demandé à quelqu'un de prendre des photos pour te les donner et toi qui va les publier! Mais passons sur tout ça. Si tu nous racontais pourquoi tu t'es mis dans une colère pareille aujourd'hui et pas avant?»

«C'est sa faute si j'ai été kidnappé. Ils voulaient que je serve d'appât!»

«Donc, d'abord le Papillon demande à quelqu'un de t'enlever pour atteindre ma Lady et ensuite, il t'envoie un akuma et tu acceptes de travailler pour lui à…»

«Assez» le coupa l'akumatisé. «Je vais détruire toute cette ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre et je ne parlerai plus avec toi.»

«Je suis ici.» le stoppa Ladybug sortant de sa cachette mais tenant un lucky charme caché dans son dos. «Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, ce n'était pas moi avec toi. Mais je tiens tout de même à te demander pardon pour ce qu'on t'a fait à cause de moi.»

«Ça ne sers à rien d'être désolée. Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me rendes les boucles d'oreille de ma mère. Tu ne les mérites pas!»

«Elles sont dans cette boîtes.» montra-t-elle «Je la dépose ici et je m'en vais. Tu ne me reverras plus. Ça te va?»

ChatNoir qui c'était dissimulé pendant l'échange, fit trébucher le géant en étirant son bâton dans ses jambes.

Les super-héros sautèrent tous les deux sur le corps un peu assommé pour le fouiller rapidement et trouvèrent chacun une boucle d'oreille accrochée dans ses vêtements, apparemment à son insu.

Les brisant simultanément, ils virent s'en élever l'akuma que Ladybug pu purifier.

Alors qu'ils se félicitaient de leur réussite après que la petite boîte redevenue coccinelle ait réparé les dégâts, ils aperçurent Alya les photographiant.

«Tu sais, Alya, j'en ai un peu assez des photos pour aujourd'hui.»

«Non, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, il faut en prendre encore. Viens.» statua ChatNoir en l'entraînant près du type.

Il l'aida à se relever et Ladygug comprit son idée. Alya aussi apparemment puisqu'elle éclata de rire en redoublant d'enthousiasme sur l'obturateur.

Ce type faisait pratiquement sept pieds de haut. En aucune façon, les petits cinq pieds de Ladybug ne lui permettraient d'enlacer son cou comme sur les photos.

«Je suis encore désolée, Monsieur, qu'on vous ait prit pour appât. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez plus. Je dois filer.» dit Ladybug en portant la main à ses oreilles clignotantes.

«Si tu veux, je te raccompagne, ma Lady» offrit ChatNoir, joueur.

«Je préfère éviter les rumeurs entre nous, Chaton. À la prochaine.»

* * *

Ce soir-là, Marinette décida de rompre tous liens entre Londres et son identité d'héroïne. Elle se rendit spontanément chez lui prête à mettre un terne à cette histoire. L'atmosphère du salon donnant sur la terrasse donnait l'impression qu'il attendait une galante compagne. Ou peut-être ouvrait-il une bouteille de vin rouge tous les soirs pour la boire à la lueur des bougies, sa chemise partiellement défaite?

«Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'écrire, s'il-te-plait. Je devine que tu voudrais que nous soyons ensemble mais c'est non. Ça n'arrivera pas.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il «Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, finalement? Et moi qui pensait que tu venais m'assurer que j'étais le seul homme de ton cœur et que tu me demanderais de te pardonner ton infidélité…»

«En effet, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas de toi. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas être avec toi, même si je ne suis pas en couple avec lui.»

«Si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, ça ne compte pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment concret. Vous ne partager rien de réel. C'est le jeune Agreste j'imagine? C'est plutôt évident quand on regarde les vidéos où on vous voit ensemble. Mais c'est exactement ce que je disais : un rêve, rien de réel.»

«Bien sûr que si. Tout mon cœur lui appartient. Mon amour pour lui est réel!» protesta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Il avait réussit à la manipuler pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas avouer.

«Tu es vraiment plus jeune que je ne le pensais. Délicieux! Une petite ingénue à laquelle personne n'a touché. Je serai donc le premier.» Lucian servit un verre de vin qu'il lui tendit. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il la pensait mineure?

«N'as-tu rien comprit de ce que j'ai dit? Tu ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon! Et de plus aucune avec ce que j'apprends de toi ce soir!» Ladybug avait gardé une voix calme jusque là mais, sa voix était passée du sifflement exaspéré à une voix claire s'exprimant fermement. «Et - et avec tout ce qui est arrivé avec cet homme, aujourd'hui, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne chose que j'aie une relation avec quelqu'un avec mon identité d'héroïne?»

«Je suis parfaitement conscient des risques. Ma seule question c'est : As-tu fais des promesses à ChatNoir? L'as-tu laissé porter la main sur toi? Le reste m'importe peu. Peu importe qui tu es sous le masque. Cela ne change pas que tu es la grande Ladybug et que si tu n'envisages pas être en couple avec ChatNoir, moi, je veux former un couple avec toi. Je sais que nous serons ensemble un jour. Tu te rendras compte éventuellement, à quel point je suis parfait pour toi. Moi, je suis si convaincu que je l'ai fait inscrire dans ma peau.»

Détachant deux boutons de plus, il lui montra le haut de son bras. Il avait un tatouage demi-manche avec sa silhouette entièrement en rouge à pois noirs avec les mots : _'Elle et moi pour toujours'_ inscrits en noir par-dessus. La silhouette prenait une pause invitante.

Ladybug était déjà debout, elle n'avait pas encore bougé du demi-mur qui servait de limite à la terrasse depuis son arrivée. Sans un mot, elle attrapa son yoyo et disparue dans la nuit.

* * *

Elle n'alla cependant pas très loin. Elle voulait voir ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Cachée sur un autre toit, elle le vit entrer calmement à l'intérieur en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Derrière elle, les bottes métalliques de ChatNoir se firent entendre pour annoncer sa présence.

«J'ai vu que tu étais de sortie. Je suis venue voir s'il se passait quelque chose. Tu te balades rarement sans raison.»

Elle ne se retourna pas, restant concentrée sur Lucian et sur la tâche de calmer ses émotions. Mais ChatNoir s'avança assez près pour lui faire le baisemain.

Prenant une grande respiration, elle ramena les battements de son cœur à la normale. Elle s'était bien fait avoir. Elle le pensait mature et de bons conseils. Elle avait eu confiance en lui. Finalement, son instinct avait été le meilleur juge. Elle aurait dû l'écouter plus.

Elle était agenouillée derrière le rebord du toit et regardait toujours l'appartement de l'autre côté de la rue. Avait-elle quelque chose à craindre de lui? Allait-il devenir akumatisé? Il semblait trop maître de lui-même pour cela mais il pouvait tout de même être dangereux.

ChatNoir s'assit près d'elle, dos au muret. «Tu peux m'expliquer quelle est ta relation avec ce type? Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de lui? Ce n'est tout de même pas lui, le garçon fait battre ton cœur? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec un type pareil? Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble.» fit-il sur un ton faussement nonchalant.

«Nous avons échangé quelques courriels et j'ai accepté qu'il m'offre un chocolat une fois. Je ne suis pas restée très longtemps. Mais, il s'est fait tout un scénario. Et il veut que nous soyons vraiment ensemble. Je lui ai dit 'non' très sérieusement ce soir mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas voulu entendre. Il n'a rien à voir avec le garçon dont je t'ai parlé. Je n'ai jamais eu de tel sentiment pour Lucian. C'était juste… flatteur que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à moi.»

ChatNoir se sentit un peu blessé mais ne releva pas parce qu'il voulait éviter la confrontation. «Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir au départ? Pourquoi avoir parlé avec lui plus qu'à un autre fan?»

«Je sais pas.» fit-elle en haussant les épaules «Il a su trouver les mots pour me déculpabiliser de tout ce que je me reprochais à moi-même. Finalement, ses paroles étaient plutôt creuses.»

ChatNoir n'avait pas de difficulté à le croire. Il trouvait le professeur remplaçant très superficiel derrière sa façade amicale et sympathique.

«Je peux, je peux savoir… pourquoi? Pourquoi tu t'es tournée vers lui plutôt que vers moi lorsque tu as eu besoin de réconfort?» demanda-t-il finalement trop blessé pour se taire. «Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour te rendre heureuse?»

Ladybug ferma les yeux. Les paroles de ChatNoir ramenèrent comme une énorme vague tous les tracas et les embarras qu'elle subissait dans sa vie personnelle. 'Pas maintenant!' Elle ne devait pas craquer. Rien n'était encore terminé. Elle se laisserait aller lorsqu'elle aurait vaincu. Elle se concentra pour empêcher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux de couler sur ses joues.

Bouleversée, elle avoua à ChatNoir : «Parce que je t'aime trop pour ne pas tombée amoureuse de toi, si je me laissais aller. Je serais alors déchirée entre toi et Adrien et je ne suis vraiment pas assez forte en se moment pour passer à travers des tourments amoureux en plus du reste de mes problèmes.»

ChatNoir avait manqué d'air en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de sa Lady mais lorsqu'elle arrêta de parler, elle lâcha un unique sanglot et il se reprit. Pour elle.

Il l'attira sur son épaule pour la serrer contre lui et la réconforter. Elle se calma très vite. Semblant profiter plutôt de sa chaleur et sa tendresse pour y puiser des forces.

* * *

Il y a des centaines, voir des milliers de gars qui se prénomme Adrien dans Paris. C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de ce dire le lendemain. Il était en classe et la journée de cours était bien avancée. Il ne lui resterait plus ensuite que son entrainement d'escrime pour compléter sa journée après le cours de sport.

Normalement, il préférait les cours en classe aux côtés de Nino et avec ses amis à la rigueur des entraînements de piano, escrime ou chinois mais pas avec Londres en face de la classe. Il n'écoutait même plus ce que ce type leur disait, il avait simplement hâte de sortir et de préparer un plan pour rencontrer Ladybug sans son masque. La question était cruciale pour lui.

Était-il bien LE Adrien qui faisait battre le cœur de sa Lady?

Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés à quelques reprises sous ces identités dont une récemment où elle l'avait sauvé mais il s'était alors trop laissé envahir par ses sentiments pour elle et son admiration pour se demander clairement ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il n'avait juste simplement jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait préférer Adrien, le garçon silencieux et reclus toujours trop manipulable, à ChatNoir, le super-héros qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque et qui l'adorait avec entêtement.

Que pouvait-elle voir chez Adrien qu'elle ne voyait pas chez ChatNoir? …s'il était bien le bon garçon. Ils se connaissaient depuis quatre ans. Avaient connu et traversé une épreuve après l'autre et c'étaient la première fois, la veille qu'elle se laissait suffisamment aller pour lui donner des détails de la sorte sur ''l'autre homme.''

Était-ce une question de confiance? Il ne le pensait pas puisqu'elle lui avait toujours fait complètement confiance en lui livrant le fond de ses pensées, le tenant informé de ses humeurs lors de ses bonnes comme de ses mauvaises journées ne lui cachant que ses secrets. Et cette déclaration sur ses sentiments envers lui, n'était pas la première. Pouvait-elle être plus bouleversée que d'habitude? Plus fatiguée, exténuée?

Dans ce cas, il devrait prendre encore plus soin d'elle et être plus vigilant. Ce n'était pas le moment de la confronter et il devrait être très délicat afin de ne pas découvrir son identité par hasard. Ce serait trop de remous dans leur relation.

Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas finit avec le problème qui se baladait de gauche à droite devant la classe…

Les cours théoriques s'achevèrent finalement. Ne restait plus que le cours de sport qui lui permit de se détendre pour vrai en tapant dans une balle. Perdu dans les souvenirs des sanglots de Ladybug, il mit du temps à réaliser qu'un groupe de filles parlaient de lui non loin.

Depuis le début du trimestre, sa classe partageait la pelouse du Stade des princesses avec les deux autres classes de leur niveau pour pratiquer divers sports de raquettes. Marinette et Alya connaissaient pratiquement tout le monde à l'école mais lui préférait se concentrer sur ses amitiés avec un petit cercle d'amis plus proches.

Il se rappelait que quelques unes d'entre elles lui avaient déjà dit bonjour mais il n'en connaissait aucune par leur prénom. Il remarqua qu'elles rigolaient en le pointant et essaya de se rappeler si un article le concernant ou une nouvelle publicité de son père le mettant en vedette était parue dans les derniers jours.

«Ad-Adrien. Est-ce que tu aurais vu Alya ou Nino? Je ne les ai pas revue depuis une maman.» lui demanda Marinette en s'approchant de lui toute rougissante.

«Non. Tu as essayé leurs téléphones? Ils sont probablement cachés quelque part ensemble.»

«Non, mon babyphone est resté dans mon vestiaire mais le professeur voudrait faire passer sa réputation à Alya.»

Adrien retenait difficilement le sourire qui lui montait aux joues. Marinette avait toujours bafouillé en sa présence mais depuis qu'elle ne stressait plus à se corriger et qu'elle le laissait décrypter par lui-même son langage codé extra-terrestre, la situation était beaucoup plus confortable pour tous les deux.

Lui non plus n'obtenant pas de réponse de leurs amis communs proposa : «Allons les chercher alors. Bon, si on voulait avoir tous les deux la paix pour s'embrasser, où pourrait-on bien se cacher?»

La rougeur envahie les joues de Marinette jusqu'à son front. Elle écarta les lèvres en le regardant avec de grands yeux et se tourna vers lui mais essaya tout de même de marcher dans la même direction qu'avant. Ce qui eut un résultat plutôt désastreux. Ou avantageux puisqu'elle trébucha lamentablement et qu'il la rattrapa au vol. Il la transportait toujours soudée à son côté d'un seul bras, avançant imperturbable. Elle avait complètement caché son visage avec ses deux mains et il l'entendait murmurer en boucle : «Oh, my god!»

Ils trouvèrent effectivement Alya et Nino dans un corridor désert et très occupés à découvrir la bouche de l'autre.

À ce stade, Adrien avait déposé Marinette au sol et la traînait derrière lui par la main comme une enfant. Bon, il appréciait _peut-être_ un peu aussi la sensation de sa paume sous le bout de ses doigts.

«Ah! Mais ils sont vivants finalement! On se posait des questions! Alya qui a éteint son téléphone, on a jamais vu ça dans cette dimension!»

«Vraiment très drôle Agreste!» évidement, elle voulait se venger alors elle utilisait son nom de famille. Elle savait bien qu'il détestait. «Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Marinette?»

Adrien se retourna et s'aperçu que Marinette avait exactement la même tête que si elle était entrée dans un mur. Elle se tenait mollement sur ses jambes, était très rouge et souriait bêtement sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Mais ses yeux brillaient des plus belles étoiles.

«Rien du tout, je lui ai juste demandé si elle savait où les couples allaient pour s'embrasser.»

Alya lui jeta un regard noir et tenta de sortir Marinette de sa transe.

«Elle a dit que le professeur était prêt pour ton évaluation.» informa Adrien.

«D'accord, je vous la laisse. Je reviens le plus vite possible.» les garçons s'approchèrent de Marinette qui tourna automatiquement la tête pour perdre son regard dans celui d'Adrien. «Tu crois que c'est une sorte d'hypnose? Elle va peut-être faire la poule.» demanda Nino alors qu'Adrien décida de tenter de la réveiller en claquant des doigts.

«Aaaah! Poussez-vous, idiots.» s'énerva Alya en revenant chercher Marinette et en la traînant vers la pelouse comme Adrien l'avait fait. Se faisant, elle eu droit à la revue complète des qualités physiques du garçon.

Une heure plus tard, Adrien sortait du vestiaire des garçons pour aller rejoindre son chauffeur. Il ne vit pas Marinette qui fonçait dans le couloir courbe du stade.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver parce qu'elle ne portait que des bas aux pieds. Elle ne portait, en fait, que des longs bas blancs mi-cuisse, des dessous et un soutien-gorge. Assorties. Noirs avec de la dentelle de la même couleur.

'Seigneur!' Il ne lui manquait que la jupe écossaise et la blouse écolière trop serrée pour être un fantasme ambulant! Adrien s'enflamma comme s'il était tombé dans une fournaise. Et deux fois plutôt qu'une! Une fois de désir et une fois de colère. Si la bande de fille de l'autre classe n'était pas arrivé avant qu'il ne revienne de sa surprise, il l'aurait plaqué contre le mur et lui aurait démontré à grands mouvements de bassin que trop c'était trop! Elle avait dépassé la limite des tentatives de séductions. Elle voulait jouer avec le feu? Il allait la brûler!

Les filles s'arrêtèrent de courir en le voyant, restant interdites toutes les huit. Marinette, sans aucune gène pour sa presque nudité, se retourna pour leur faire face. Habitué aux combats comme il l'était, Adrien reconnu ses motivations. Il l'avait vu fuir pour éviter le combat et maintenant, elle se préparait à se défendre.

Mais les filles ricanèrent et passèrent près d'eux comme des poules dans une basse-cour.

«Je suis désolée, Adrien, elles m'ont encerclé dans les vestiaires. Je vais aller m'habiller. À la prochaine.» fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Adrien en arrivait à croire qu'elle n'était pas la même personne que celle qu'il avait menée par la main comme si elle était une enfant un peu plus tôt.

Il sortit sa propre serviette de son sac et la lui offrit. Elle la prit sans un mot et l'enroula autour de son buste. Elle repartit calmement vers les vestiaires et lui rendit sa serviette en le remerciant d'un regard confiant après qu'il l'eu suivit jusque là.

Elle pouvait être adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait de timidité mais lorsqu'elle se reprenait, elle le faisait si totalement qu'il se demandait toujours si sa nervosité près de lui était réelle ou jouée. Et en plus, il appréciait les deux facettes qu'il connaissait d'elle jusqu'à en oublier qu'il en aimait une autre!

Cette fille était décidément le plus grand mystère du monde!


	3. Chapter 3

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Au milieu de la deuxième période du matin, les cris des élèves de l'étage supérieurs sonnèrent l'alerte et les élèves évacuèrent dans un chaos total.

Normalement, ils sortaient avec ordre, calme et efficacité. Ils n'avaient plus peur d'un type déguisé en clown qui proférait des menaces mais c'est d'abord le plafond au-dessus d'eux qui avait menacé de s'écrouler sur leur tête qui avait été le premier signe de la présence du vilain et cela déclencha la panique. L'akumatise lui-même resta longtemps invisible.

Ladybug et ChatNoir arrivés rapidement, le cherchèrent partout avant de descendre dans les corridors, dans la cour et sur les trottoirs pour interroger les élèves. Partout où ils allaient, ils étaient suivis d'Alya qui filmait et de Londres qui essayait d'attirer l'attention de Ladybug. Il se conduisait avec elle comme s'ils étaient ouvertement un couple et qu'il était tout à fait normal pour lui de faire visiter l'école à sa petite amie.

Exaspérée d'un autre de ses ''à plus tard chérie, soit prudente.'' Juste avant son départ officiel de l'école, Ladybug se tourna vers lui et mit les points sur les ''i'' devant les quelques élèves qui revenaient, la plupart ayant profité de l'alerte pour aller prendre une pause dans les commerces adjacents.

«Maintenant c'est assez! Vous m'avez demandé de sortir avec vous, j'ai dit non. Et ça restera non! Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver à nouveau en votre présence et je vous demanderais de cesser votre avalanche de courrier et de ne plus me suivre. Je suis une personne entière et je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme au point de vous choisir par défaut.» dit-elle fermement mais elle décida finalement d'ajouter. «Et je ne suis peut-être pas avec ChatNoir mais je le choisirais avant de vous choisir.» conclu-t-elle.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

La salle des urgences était bondée ce jour-là et tout ceux qui s'y trouvait, personnel médical compris, étaient très nerveux. C'est que tout près était apparu un super-vilain. On n'avait pas eu le temps d'évacuer l'hôpital et de plus, certains passants s'y étaient réfugiés.

Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent à la voler et une silhouette vêtu d'une armure de cuirasse noire entra rapidement, portant un grand corps vêtu d'une combinaison rouge.

«Il faut la réanimer. VITE!» pressa l'homme auprès de l'infirmière de l'accueil. Le sang bouillonnait en s'écoulant d'une blessure au cou de Ladybug. Les urgentistes, comprenant l'urgence de la blessure, se mobilisèrent.

L'un d'eux apporta un lit sur lequel elle fut déposée. Une infirmière appuya un bandage propre sur la blessure et l'y maintint. Trois médecins, dont une femme, prirent les signes vitaux de l'héroïne. L'un d'eux, un homme, demanda à ChatNoir si Ladybug avait des allergies.

«Je sais pas et on s'en fous! Réveillez-la! Réveillez-la c'est tout!» aboya le héros. On apporta une seringue d'adrénaline et on fit l'injection à la patiente. La dernière minute d'annonça, menaçante, sur les miraculous aux oreilles de la belle endormie.

Tout à coup, son état de mollesse disparue. Elle était réveillée, parcourue de spasme et elle toussait. Le coup de fouet du réveil l'avait fait se redresser d'un bond.

«Je suis là, Bugs. Avec toi! Tiens!» ChatNoir lui mit un petit objet dans la main et la retint contre lui.

«Mi'a culo- La'i-hug.» fit-elle d'une voix aux cordes vocales blessées avec un mouvement du poignet que son état de faiblesse ne lui aurait pas permit de faire sans ChatNoir. Aussitôt, la salle, comme la ville furent parcourues par des coccinelles magiques et scintillantes. Le sang et les blessures de Ladybug ainsi que l'adrénaline dans son sang, tout fut nettoyé et balayé

L'avertissement final retentit alors et ChatNoir referma bien vite les couvertures sur sa tête qui perdait déjà le masque.

«Merci à tous. Vous êtes géniaux. Je vais revenir avec les couvertures.» fit ChatNoir en repartant avec son gros paquet chargé dans ses bras par les portes d'où il était venu. Son miraculous aussi clignotait.

Ce qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de tous, fut l'homme en pantalon d'habit et chemise qui suivit le couple dans la ruelle qu'ils empruntèrent.

000

ChatNoir se transforma à proximité de l'école et fit le reste du chemin à pied. Il avait manqué une partie de l'avant-midi mais arrivait à temps pour les cours de l'après-midi. Il regarda les autres entrer en classe avec un tiraillement dans la poitrine. Bah, c'était surement parce qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il risquait de la perdre au combat. Il était plus fort que ça. Ça faisait partie des risques de l'engagement, tenta-t-il de se blaser et fixant sa main qui tremblait.

Tout de même, elle n'était pas juste sa collège, elle était aussi la femme de sa vie, se permit-il de penser.

La cloche sonna et Londres débuta son cours sur l'algèbre. Super! Encore une question de vie ou de mort!

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une Marinette passablement blême tourna la poignée de la porte et entra doucement mais Londres l'apostropha avant même qu'elle ne lâche la porte.

«Vous voilà, Mlle Dupain-Cheng! Quelle excuse allez-vous nous sortir encore? Allez-y, je vous écoute.»

«Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux vraiment plus!» Marinette semblait faible, en sueur et essoufflée. Sa respiration était sifflante.

«Moi non plus mademoiselle. Vous êtes brouillonne, inconstante et hypocrite.» accusa-t-il ouvertement hostile. «Vous me décevez. J'avais beaucoup d'espoir en vous, tout comme vos amis. Vous les avez tous déçu…»

Marinette leva un doigt pour parler. Pendant le discours de Londres, elle s'était accroupie sur les genoux là où elle s'était arrêtée et Adrien s'était levé pour la défendre et l'aider mais lorsqu'elle essaya d'interrompre le professeur, il l'entendit simplement dire. «Je ne me sens pas bien.» Et elle tomba dans ses bras tendus.

Adrien la porta évanouie jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais Nino et Alya le suivirent avant que le professeur leur dise de ne pas y aller.

000

Marinette revint à elle doucement. L'infirmière avait mit de la glace sur son front et surveillait son pouls et sa tension. «Et bien, mademoiselle, j'ai l'impression que vous vous surmenez vraiment. Votre tension, c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Il va falloir faire un bon ménage dans votre vie et redéfinir vos priorités. Comme vos études par exemple!»

«Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix!» fit la voix agacée de Marinette.

«Tut-tut-tut! On a toujours le choix dans la vie!» répondit joyeusement l'infirmière.

Adrien fut sur le point de reprendre Marinette avec lui pour trouver quelqu'un de plus compétent. Non, mais quelle cruche cette infirmière! «Vous pouvez retourner à votre cours jeunes gens. Je vais garder Marinette ici pour qu'elle se repose.»

«Elle habite à côté, je peux peut-être l'y conduire…» proposa Adrien.

«Non, il est préférable de ne pas la déplacer pour l'instant. Elle pourrait perdre conscience à nouveau.»

Sans appareil de réanimation à porter de main? Cette femme donnait à Adrien envie de rester auprès de Marinette pour s'assurer qu'elle reçoive un massage cardiaque au besoin plutôt qu'une compresse d'eau froide!

Il eut une pensée pour sa Lady qu'il avait failli perdre une heure plus tôt. Elle au moins se reposait et était bien entourée. Elle avait une famille aimante pour la soutenir.

En retournant vers la classe, il suggéra à Alya d'appeler les parents de Marinette pour les tenir informés.

000

ChatNoir était assis sur un très haut bâtiment et observait la palpitante nuit de la ville avec ses lumières et ses bruits.

Du point d'observation où il laissait pendre ses jambes dans le vide, il pouvait voir une immense publicité de lui-même mais dans sa version mannequin. Et un peu sur la gauche, il y avait une autre affiche, une annonçant un reportage les mettant en vedette Ladybug et lui, avec, bien sûr Ladybug en premier plan, mais, pour une fois, on l'avait inclus sur la photo.

Quelle ironie!

Il entendait derrière lui les pas de douces semelles légères et ne releva pas la tête : il savait de qui il s'agissait.

«Chat?» appela sa partenaire «J'ai vu que tu étais de sortie. Je-je t'ai rapporté ça. Je voulais passer moi-même à l'hôpital pour les payer mais je ne savais pas laquelle c'était.» Elle s'assit au sol avec précaution à côté de lui et il tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle déposa doucement les couvertures emballées dans un sac de nettoyage.

«Ne t'en fait pas, je m'occupe de tout. Tu as froid.» questionna-t-il en remarquant ses lèvres tremblantes.

«Ça a été une looongue journée.» soupira-t-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer. Elle le laissa faire puisque ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait fait ce geste à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ChatNoir? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?»

«J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je peux te poser une question? Ce type dont tu es amoureuse. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas?» l'interrogea-t-il.

L'affiche géante bouchant leur point de vue sur la ville fit craindre à Ladybug que son partenaire ait des doutes sur l'identité du garçon en question. «Pour-pourquoi tu – veux savoir ça?»

«Parce que je me demandais, ce que j'avais fait de mal. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment donné ma chance mais avec ce type, ce professeur, qui nous suit depuis que tu lui as dit non, tu es plus coulante. Si j'avais, un jour, fait mine de partir dans la même direction que toi après un combat, tu m'aurais rembarré. Tu as aussi cette cruelle tendance à m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine et à le piétiner sous mes yeux ce qui me déplaît un peu.»

«Je suis désolée, ChatNoir. Infiniment. J'ai toujours essayé de t'expliquer la situation en douceur. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir réussit à chaque fois. Et pour ce type, je le déteste vraiment maintenant. Je fais attention à garder mon calme avec lui parce que si je m'emporte, je vais l'étendre d'un bon coup de point.»

Elle éclata de rire et ChatNoir sourit avant de la serrer brièvement contre lui. ChatNoir exprimait ses émotions mais ne riait jamais et gardait ses larmes pour lui. Lorsqu'il voulait partager sa joie ou sa peine avec elle, il la serrait de cette manière. Sa façon de dire : 'Je ressens la même chose que toi.'

«Il y a, cette fille à mon école. » poursuivit-il même s'il était incertain de pouvoir aborder le sujet avec la femme qu'il aimait mais il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler.

« Je me demande parfois si elle est la plus douée des séductrices ou la plus ingénue des jeunes filles amoureuses. Elle est belle, magnifique et j'ai souvent envie de l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais m'arrêter. Mais, je ne sais presque rien d'elle. Je ne la connais pas vraiment plus que mes autres camarades de classe malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé à essayer de la comprendre plus particulièrement et à percer ses mystères. J'ai tendance à être en colère contre elle. Je ne le montre jamais bien sûr mais… j'ai vu tellement de gens essayer de profiter des autres dans ma vie, alors la laisser entrer dans mon cœur me demanderait une bonne dose de courage. Surtout que je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle veut de moi. Je déteste simplement qu'elle me fasse t'oublier. »

«Un jour, il m'a ouvert son cœur. » énonça Ladybug. « Je crois que ce jour-là, je suis tombé plusieurs fois amoureuse de lui en quelques instants. De son rire, de ses yeux verts, de sa douceur simple… Je t'aime aussi, tu sais, mais ce n'est simplement pas de toi dont je rêve. Bon, je vais rentrer avant de tomber malade.»

Elle se releva mais ChatNoir attrapa sa main dans la sienne. «Buguinette, tu me raconteras un jour, de quoi sont faits tes rêves?»

«Si tu veux, Chaton.» répondit-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la tignasse entre ses oreilles. «Bonne nuit.»

* * *

Ladybug et ChatNoir combattaient un akuma sous les pattes de la Tour Eiffel. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis que Ladybug avait été blessée et deux semaines depuis l'attaque sur l'école.

L'akumatisé en face d'eux rappelait tant un pokémon qu'ils se demandaient si l'akuma était vraiment sur lui ou s'il n'était qu'une marionnette et qu'ils devaient cherché le dresseur.

Les gens avaient évacué la place sous la Tour mais en périphérie de leurs regards, les héros voyaient Alya, un camion de la télé et également Lucian au loin. Oubliant ces curieux habituels, ils se concentrèrent sur leur adversaire. Celui-ci avait l'aspect d'un kangourou boxeur et savait distribuer les coups.

Heureusement, le lucky charme apparut sous la forme d'un filet que Ladybug referma avec la corde du yoyo pour régler le problème.

Sitôt les coccinelles parties effacer les bosses et les creux dont l'akumatisé avait affligé les surfaces de métal de la ville, Nadja Chamack leur présenta un micro. Alya, Londres et quelques autres curieux suivaient à plus de distance.

Ladybug s'avança en soupirant pour lui répondre, elle n'avait jamais été du matin. Mais Nadja se jeta sur son partenaire.

«ChatNoir, un commentaire sur la déclaration de cette femme qui annonce que vous allez être père?» s'excita-t-elle.

«Euh? Vous pouvez me répéter ça Nadja? Je crois que j'ai manqué un chapitre ou deux de l'histoire. Est-ce qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure aurait vu un bel avenir pour moi dans ses cartes?»

«Le Paris scandale a publié hier un article racontant la version d'une femme qui aurait eu des relations avec vous alors que vous étiez ivre et qu'elle serait maintenant enceinte. Elle aurait décidé de publier la nouvelle puisqu'elle ne pouvait vous joindre.»

«ChatNoir et moi ne buvons jamais d'alcool! Les akumas peuvent frapper à tous moment. Celui d'aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Alors, nous sommes toujours sobres, c'est une de nos règles! » pointa Laybug pour tenter de reprendre la situation en main.

«De plus, il n'y a qu'une seule femme dans ma vie et lorsque quelqu'un dit le contraire ça me hérisse le poil!» blagua ChatNoir puis son expression changea et même sa voix perdit sa gaieté habituelle. «Oh et puis non! Pour une fois, j'ai envie d'être pris au sérieux. J'en ai vraiment assez que toutes les filles se jettent à mon cou! Comme si une femme devait oublier toute fierté pour plaire à un homme! Vous valez mieux que ça les filles!» éructa-t-il avec de grands mouvements des mains s'adressant directement à la caméra.

Ladybug fut très fière de lui mais l'interrompit tout de même de petits coups du revers de la main sur l'abdomen pour lui indiquer Lucian qui arrivait. «C'est quoi ce sourire de mauvais gagnant? Vous ne seriez pas derrière certains ''potins'' par hasard? Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez? Je vous ai dit non alors, vous vous êtes vengé!»

Alya tourna son téléphone vers Londres mais pas Nadja qui resta sur les héros. «Pas encore.» se défendit le professeur mais sur l'enregistrement d'Alya ça ressemblait à une menace.

000

Les nouvelles de l'avant-midi firent leurs gros titres de jeux de mots sur les chatons mais Marinette et Adrien manquaient trop de sommeil pour s'en préoccuper. Quel lundi matin cruel! Leurs tympans résonnaient encore des bruits de l'akumatisé qui les avaient réveillés à quatre heures du mat' en frappant une cacophonie sur les surfaces les plus résonnantes de par la ville.

Alya avait posté sa captation vidéo de Londres sur le blog mais lui-même n'avait pas changé son attitude en classe d'un pli. C'est ce qui amena des doutes à Alya. Et s'il était tout ce que Marinette l'accusait d'être? Il était facile de le voir tout autrement lorsqu'on étudiait ses comportements sous un autre point de vue.

Les jeunes filles en discutaient derrière Adrien qui suivait la conversation sans grands intérêts pour le sujet. C'était simplement… qu'il le détestait. Mais une phrase d'Alya capta son attention. «Crois-tu qu'il pourrait être le harceleur qui te menace?»

«J'étais déjà harcelée bien avant son arrivée et franchement, quel intérêt aurait-il à effacer mes travaux de design pour le concours?»

«Tu dois faire quelque chose, Marinette. Cette histoire te rend malade et ce n'est pas une métaphore.» conseilla sa meilleure amie.

«C'est bon, je vais demander de l'aide. Bon changeons de sujet. Il faut trouver une preuve que cette fille a mentis.» fit la voix pressante de Marinette.

«Tu es certaine qu'elle a mentis?» se fit confirmer Alya.

«Sans aucun doute possible. Tu as entendu ChatNoir ce matin. Je suis certaine que c'est Lucian. Il est trop louche.» lui répondit la jeune fille derrière Adrien. «Et si on allait 'l'interviewer' toutes les deux? J'aimerais bien lui poser des questions.»

000

Après les cours du lundi, Marinette arriva chez elle en baissant les épaules. Elle ne pouvait rien faire encore pour les rumeurs concernant ChatNoir qui faisaient jouer une symphonie d'alerte sur les médias sociaux. Elle devait attendre qu'Alya trouve des infos sur cette femme.

Inquiète de devoir attendre, elle se tourna vers son ordinateur. Et découvrit qu'encore une fois, ses plans de travail avaient disparus. Heureusement, elle faisait maintenant des sauvegardes constantes mais, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un surveille pas à pas tout ce qu'elle faisait.

«Marinette, tu as promis à Alya de demander de l'aide.» la poussa Tikki.

«ChatNoir à tellement de problèmes en ce moment. Ça m'ennuie de le déranger.» se rebiffa la jeune fille.

«C'est normal de s'entraider entre amis. Tu vas lui rendre service en démasquant les mensonges de cette fille et il trouvera qui te harcèle en retour.»

«Merci Tikki d'être toujours si optimiste à ma place. Spots on.»

Ladybug sortit son téléphone intégré à son yoyo pour faire un appel automatique. «Salut Chaton. C'est moi! Il n'y a pas d'urgence akuma, mais écoute, euh. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle, mais Marinette, la fille que tu as protégée de quelques akumatisés, a des problèmes personnels et elle a besoin d'aide. Si tu avais le temps de passer la voir à la boulangerie, ce serait gentil.»

000

Immédiatement après ses cours, Adrien dû aller à un essayage puis à son cours de chinois. Mais quatre heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, il monta à sa chambre pour s'attaquer à ses devoirs avec l'intention de faire d'abord une visite chez Marinette. Il était inquiet pour elle. Et si toute sa séduction n'était en fait qu'une demande de secours?

Peut-être voyait-elle en Adrien quelqu'un de fort qui pourrait la protéger. Ce qu'il aurait préféré, c'est qu'elle lui parle franchement mais elle était probablement véritablement trop timide pour se livrer.

Dès qu'il enfila la combinaison, il prit le message en attente de Ladybug et fila vers sa destination.

Complètement aplatit sur les toits et dissimulé par les cheminées, ChatNoir se glissa inaperçu jusqu'à la trappe du toit donnant sur la chambre de Marinette. Il avait initialement prévu de l'espionner pour connaître son état de santé mais puisqu'il avait une invitation…

Marinette lui raconta plusieurs événements menaçants qu'elle avait subit. «Il m'arrive des tas de choses ces temps-ci. À l'école, ici, dans la rue…»

«Est-ce qu'on s'en prend aussi à tes proches?» demanda-t-il

Marinette resta interdite un instant, elle n'avait pas fait le lien. «Mes parents ont de problèmes avec les fournisseurs et les inspecteurs sont venus contrôler deux fois l'immeuble suite à des dénonciations. Ils n'ont rien trouvés mais il aurait suffit que quelqu'un de mal intentionné place quelque chose à notre insu pour qu'on perde le commerce au complet. La hausse des tarifs immobiliers nuit beaucoup. Mes parents ont des économies mais ils hésitent à s'en servir parce que s'ils perdent la boutique ils en auront besoin pour déménager en province.»

«Et toi, tu n'irais pas avec eux?» se surprit ChatNoir.

«Je dois rester ici. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'ai fait une promesse. Il y a quelqu'un qui compte sur moi. Je ne peux pas partir.» la jeune fille était tiraillée et au bord des larmes, il lui arrivait trop de chose pour qu'elle puisse tout gérer.

«Hé!» ChatNoir se rapprocha d'elle et mit un bras dans son dos et l'autre sur sa main. «Respire doucement d'accord? Tu es beaucoup trop nerveuse. À un point où ça devient mauvais pour ta santé.»

Ils restèrent un instant à écouter le calme de la nuit dans son grenier puis il ouvrit un sujet délicat. «Marinette, as-tu pensé à ne pas faire ce concours? Tu le vois comme une chance mais, ce n'est que du prestige. Toi, tu as du talent, un vrai talent. Lorsque tu te lanceras dans le domaine, les gens s'arracheront tes créations. Tu devrais garder ta force et ton énergie pour bâtir ta propre réputation au lieu d'essayer d'impressionner quelqu'un qui t'imposera d'être la saveur du mois. Je pense que d'entrer dans ce concours serait une erreur…. Et si tu en parlais avec Adrien Agreste. C'est un de tes amis, non?»

«Adrien ne m'aime pas. Il me regarde toujours comme si je lui avais fait quelque chose sans que je sache ce que c'est.» déplora Marinette.

«Ouais, je connais ce regard. Moi aussi, je le reçois de ma Lady. Mais je n'arrêterai jamais de l'aimer pour autant et je crois fermement qu'elle m'aime aussi à sa façon. Tu devrais vraiment parler avec lui. Ça te ferais du bien.»

«Pour l'instant, c'est parler avec toi qui m'a fait du bien.» le remercia-t-elle.

ChatNoir lui donna son numéro anonyme pour le joindre directement. Elle devait l'appeler la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle avait expliqué que son plan de base était de jouer les appâts avec lui qui attraperait le poisson. Mais il n'aimait pas trop l'idée. En la tenant dans ses bras, il avait pu sentir son cœur battre à l'aide de ses sens surdéveloppés. Et du mieux qu'il avait pu le percevoir, les battements ne lui semblaient pas réguliers.

Elle promit de prendre du repos et s'allongea dès son départ. Mais elle reçut peu après un message sur son courrier relié à l'école. Y avait-il une suspension de cours le lendemain?

_«Mlle Dupain-Cheng, Je vous donne rendez-vous demain à 8h. Soyez présente sans faute! Londres.»_

Marinette trouva cela très étrange mais régla tout de même son réveil en conséquence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de débile pervers sur son dos en plus du reste.

* * *

Elle ajouta agaçant à la liste de ses défauts le lendemain. Elle s'était présentée beaucoup plus tôt que l'heure normale des classes mais il n'y était pas. Elle fit rapidement le tour de l'école avant de revenir à la classe se sentant épiée mais c'était quelque chose de si régulier qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention maintenant.

Elle remarqua alors que la feuille qui traînait sur le bureau du professeur la première fois où elle avait vérifié la classe était maintenant sur son propre bureau.

«Je connais ton _dirty little secret_. Rejoint-moi ce soir à 20h. C'est un ordre!»

Voilà qui n'était pas très rassurant. La lettre écrite à l'ordinateur n'était pas signée mais l'utilisation des termes anglais pour 'sale petit secret' pointait vers Lucian. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu? Elle ne l'y suivrait pas. Il était temps qu'elle le confronte sérieusement et qu'elle mette un point final à cette histoire.

Tikki n'était pas du même avis. Elle avait peur que cet homme connaisse le secret de la double identité de Marinette et ne décide de l'exposé.

«Mon identité de Ladybug n'a rien à voir avec les termes _''dirty little secret.''_» Plus certainement, il pourrait vouloir révéler son béguin pour Adrien. »

Mais plus important, Marinette ne voulait plus se laisser faire. Elle avait déjà un harceleur sur le dos, elle n'avait pas besoin que Lucian commence le même manège.

* * *

L'avant-midi débuta ensuite calmement avec les habituelles notions d'apprentissage et les moqueries qui n'en paraissaient pas de la part de l'enseignant de la façon habituelle.

« Venez au tableau mademoiselle et écrivez votre réponse. » (évidement la plus difficile et elle avait une erreur.) « Surveillez votre écriture! Bon deuxième question, Alya. Vous pouvez restez assise et nous donner votre réponse. » « Troisième question. Ivan, pouvez-vous la lire et nous répondrons ensemble. » Toujours ce petit traitement différent qui n'existait pas officiellement mais s'il existait, il ne pouvait être considéré comme de l'intimidation. Il ne pouvait servir 'qu'à l'aider à s'améliorer.'

À la première pause, Marinette avait déjà des cernes de fatigue sous les yeux. Les filles décidèrent de rester dans la classe et lorsqu'Adrien le remarqua, il revint à sa place avec Nino.

« Dites? Vous en penser quoi de ce prof? » demanda Alya aux garçons.

« Ben, il est normal. Il se croit peut-être simplement jeune et dans le coup alors qu'il ne l'est pas, mais bon… » répondit Nino sans se compromettre.

« Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche. » avoua Adrien. Il avait toujours détesté que Ladybug soit amicale avec lui et s'il n'avait pas été enrhumé la première fois où il l'avait vu en tant que ChatNoir, il lui aurait parlé d'homme à homme. Et maintenant qu'il les suivait Ladybug et lui lors d'alerte akuma, il l'aimait encore moins.

« Au début, moi aussi je le trouvais cool mais quand je le regarde du point de vue de Marinette, il a l'air tout sauf régulier. » expliqua Alya.

Marinette jeta un œil sur la porte et leur avoua tout bas qu'il lui avait envoyé une menace directe. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur parler de son secret mais elle pouvait bien avouer qu'elle en avait, non? « Il m'a donné rendez-vous, ce soir. »

« Tu ne dois pas y aller seule, Mari! » répliqua aussitôt Alya.

« C'est à quelle heure? » demanda calmement Adrien qui voulait essayer d'y être en tant que ChatNoir.

« À huit heure. Mais je ne serai pas seule. J'irai avec Ladybug. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour une confection l'autre jour et elle a promit de m'aider si j'avais des problèmes. »

'Au moins, ma Lady est-elle prévenue contre ce type! Elles ont plus de chance à deux pour s'épauler.' pensa Adrien qui déplorait d'avoir une séance photo qui se terminerait à coup sûr après neuf heures.

000

Traversant les toits à un rythme beaucoup plus modéré qu'à son habitude, Ladybug se dirigeait encore une fois vers l'appartement de Lucian. Le froid de la nuit la glaçait jusqu'aux os. Ce qui était étrange puisque la météo annonçait une douce soirée et que son uniforme la gardait au chaud normalement.

Sitôt qu'elle eu frappé à la porte intérieure de l'appartement, Lucian l'ouvrit et lui attrapa le poignet pour la tirer à l'intérieur. « Alors, comme ça, tu ne seras jamais à moi? On va bien voir. Je connais ton sale petit secret maintenant, Ladybug. Tu fais croire à tout le monde que tu es une héroïne quand tu n'es qu'un rebut de la société. »

« Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas Ladyb… »

Les protestations de Marinette furent interrompues par l'énorme coup de point qu'il abattit sur sa mâchoire. Elle se retrouva au sol et lutta pour rester consciente.

« Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle! Et n'essaie pas de me mentir! Je t'ai vu te transformer l'autre jour lorsque tu es sortie de l'hôpital, emballée par tes couvertures. » Il se pencha sur elle et attrapa le col de sa veste.

« Maintenant, je suis ton maître. Je te tiens parce que si tu ne m'obéis pas, je m'arrangerai pour que tout le monde sache qui tu es et tes parents pourront dire adieu à leur commerce. Maintenant, tu te lèves et tu t'habille décemment. Tu sors par la terrasse et tu vas m'attendre derrière le Grand Paris. »

Arrivée là-bas, il lui ordonna d'entrer dans la chambre d'Adrien de l'autre côté de la rue. Lorsqu'elle protesta en disant qu'il n'était pas là, il ajouta qu'elle devait voler un sous-vêtement.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il lui montra la vidéo qu'il venait de faire d'elle entrant par la grande fenêtre. « Si tu refuses de faire ce que je dis, je raconte à tout le monde que ChatNoir et Adrien sont une seule personne et il serra enlever à son tour, garde du corps mollasson ou non. Si tu n'es pas à moi, tu ne seras à personne! Quant à ce sous-vêtement, il servira à créer un item de choix pour ma collection personnelle. _Renifle-le!_ »

Elle roula des yeux mais obéit pendant qu'il prenait une photo d'elle. Il lui ordonna ensuite de les faire entrer par la terrasse du dernier étage du Palace. Il s'agissait d'un bureau et il prit quelques photos avant de fouiller dans les tiroirs non verrouillé. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la ruelle.

« Tu as intérêt à accourir lorsque je siffle et je te défends d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Si j'apprends que quelqu'un sait, je n'hésiterai pas à me servir d'une arme à feu pour m'en débarrasser.»

Après son départ, Marinette se sentait vraiment mal. Déjà, elle s'était sentit rougir sans raison pendant qu'il était là. Elle laissa tomber la transformation et décida de contourner l'hôtel pour prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Elle se sentait étourdie.

Mais elle ne parvint jamais à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'écroula avant, inconsciente, dans la ruelle. Tikki réveilla son cellulaire et appuya sur l'appel d'urgence pour faire venir une ambulance.

Marinette passa la nuit sur une civière de l'hôpital et consulta un médecin vers les trois heures du matin. Il trouva son pouls irrégulier encore une fois et lui dit qu'elle devrait consulter un spécialiste à ce sujet.

Mais il mit cela rapidement de côté pour lui demander si elle voulait porter plainte contre la personne qui l'avait frappée. Manifestement, il pensait que le coup de point reçu sur la joue lui avait fait perdre connaissance dans la ruelle.

Elle refusa qu'il appelle la police. Lui expliquant qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait et qu'il y avait déjà une enquête en cours. La réceptionniste proposa d'appeler ses parents pour elle mais leur journée de travail étant commencée, elle préféra prendre un taxi pour rentrer et ne pas les déranger.

Quelques heures plus tard, les camarades de classe lui trouvèrent une sale tête et s'inquiétèrent de sa santé. Par contre, Londres ne fit aucun cas de ses problèmes et la poussa encore une fois proche de ses limites.


	4. Chapter 4

Note d'auteur: Ce chapitre contient des passages et des propos vulgaires et violents. Toutefois, ils respectent l'évaluation du niveau T de lecture.

* * *

L'après-midi qui suivit, Adrien sortait des vestiaires après une bonne douche qui avait été nécessaire après son intense entrainement d'escrime. L'un comme l'autre l'avaient ragaillardie et avait ramené ses pensées à la bonne place.

Il allait rejoindre son chauffeur qui devait l'attendre devant les marches de l'école. Qu'il soit en terminal ou non, son père exigeait toujours de lui qu'il se déplace avec standing. Il considérait que puisqu'Adrien était maintenant une personnalité mondaine, il ne devait pas être vu dans les transports en commun par les paparazzis.

Un bruit dans un rangement sur sa droite l'intrigua. Il s'agissait de petits coups plus ou moins régulier et même si un gémissement le fit hésiter de peur de tomber sur un couple, il ne pouvait repousser l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur.

Ouvrant la porte en grand, il eut une vision qui lui fit bouillir le sang. Une corde serrée autour des bras et de la poitrine, son amie pendait accrochée au plafond. Elle avait un chiffon sale sur les yeux, un torchon de nettoyage dans la bouche, les pieds attachés ensemble et une corde de pendu était passée autour de son cou sans être reliée à autre chose en signe de menace de mort.

Il lui fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour la décrocher qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Si seulement, il avait commencé par se changer en ChatNoir avant de retirer le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux!

La corde finalement décrochée, il la sortie du placard empestant les produits chimiques pour masser doucement ses bras et son dos blessés par la corde trop serrée. La gardant assise sur ses genoux, il l'encouragea à respirer doucement et profondément.

Elle était si nerveusement épuisée qu'elle commença à s'endormir sur lui. « Je te ramène. » assura-t-il.

« Quelle heure est-il? Mon portable n'est pas sur moi. » fit-elle un peu plus réveillée mais encore à mi-chemin du sommeil.

« 17h10 » répondit-il en sortant son propre portable.

« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que j'attende ici. J'ai rendez-vous avec Alya. »

« Marinette » demanda Adrien qui cherchait malgré tout à la faire dormir en glissant ses mains dans son dos. « Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? »

Le visage de la jeune fille resté caché derrière son épaule, elle ravala ses émotions pour lui répondre plus calmement : « C'est une longue histoire mais, quelqu'un qui était derrière moi a mit un chiffon d'éther sur mon visage à la fin des cours. …Et ensuite, c'est le noir complet. Encore une fois, j'ai eu de la chance que tu sois là pour me sauver! »

« Je… je crois que je te dois des excuses. » commença doucement Adrien. « Pendant un bon moment, j'ai cru que tu faisais semblant de tomber sur moi dans le but de me séduire. Tu sais, exactement comme Chloé. J'ai remarqué que tu devenais plus timide avec moi qu'avec les autres personnes et j'ai pensé que tu faisais cela pour me séduire. Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu étais comme elle. J'ai pensé, comme un idiot, que tu étais amoureuse de moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner… » sa voix s'éteignit dans un étranglement. Sa grande main n'était plus dans son dos mais sur sa nuque et il caressait sa chevelure douce.

Marinette songea un instant à lui en vouloir mais songea rapidement que tout était plutôt de sa faute. Elle aurait dû être capable de lui avouer ses sentiments d'une façon plus humainement normale plus tôt. Comme elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, elle opta pour la plaisanterie, ce n'était pas le meilleur timing pour lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. L'humour était une chose amicale.

« Oh! » fit-elle avec un sourire taquin dans la voix « Tu n'as qu'à me demander en mariage et tout sera oublié! » Elle éclata de rire mais plutôt que de rire aussi, il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

Son rire se tu aussitôt, c'était exactement le comportement de ChatNoir! La façon dont il la tenait lorsqu'il vivait une émotion qu'il ne savait comment exprimer.

« Marinette! Tu es là! Tu vas bien? » Alya, affolée de voir son amie assise au sol dans les bras d'un Adrien appuyé au mur d'un corridor, s'inquiétait qu'elle ne se soit à nouveau évanouie. « J'ai trouvé ton sac derrière un pot de fleur de la cafétéria. »

« Ça va Alya. Tu as trouvé l'adresse? » L'arrivée d'Alya avait permit à Tikki de se glisser sur Marinette sans être vue. Elle était initialement partie après avoir proposer à Marinette de retrouver le kwami de ChatNoir afin que celui-ci vienne l'aider. Mais l'arrivée providentielle d'Adrien était beaucoup moins compromettante.

« Oui, je viens de la recevoir. » l'informa Alya.

« Alors, allons-y » fit Marinette en se remettant doucement sur ses jambes engourdies.

« J'imagine que tu vas dans une clinique privée pour y être examiné parce que c'est le seul endroit où tu devrais être après ce qui vient de t'arriver! » menaça à demi Adrien.

« Je ne peux pas maintenant, il faut que je règles quelque chose d'important! Au revoir Adrien et merci encore! »

Les filles disparues, Adrien regarda les cordes sur le sol entre la porte ouverte du placard et l'endroit où il se tenait. Il songea à appeler la police pour trouver le coupable de cette agression mais il était trop inquiet pour Marinette pour la laisser filer sans la garder à l'œil. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était entêtée à ce point.

000

La petite maison se trouvait dans une impasse. Elle ne devait mesurer que deux mètres de façade. Les filles sonnèrent à la porte et une femme d'environ trente ans blonde, aux cheveux raides descendant aux épaules leur ouvrit.

Elle resserra sa veste de laine autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid de la nuit qui tombait mais Alya et Marinette pouvait encore voir sa grossesse avancée.

« Je suis Alya Césaire du ladyblog nous voudrions vous interroger à propos d'un article paru dans le Paris scandale concernant la possible paternité de ChatNoir. » engagea la journaliste.

« Faites vite alors et pas de caméra! » répondit hargneusement la dame.

« Euh, suite à l'enlèvement d'un homme ayant affirmé avoir embrassé Ladybug, n'avez-vous pas peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose? » aborda Marinette de la façon la plus professionnelle qu'elle le pouvait.

La dame regarda par-dessus leurs épaules et pointa le feuillage d'un arbre. «J'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à craindre. Je savais qu'il allait venir. » Elles se retournèrent pour apercevoir ChatNoir qui y était perché.

« Chat? » appela Marinette surprise.

Lorsqu'il se vit repéré le héros sauta au sol et s'avança vers les filles gardant le regard fixé sur Marinette.

« Elle a raison madame, vous jouez à un jeu dangereux. Je ne suis pas ici pour assurer votre protection mais, la sienne. » Il se positionna en face de Marinette qui s'était légèrement éloignée de la porte et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. « Tu étais sensé m'appeler si tu avais des ennuis. Tu ne devrais pas sortir après la nuit tombée. C'est ça que tu appelles te reposer? Tu as vu un médecin au moins? » s'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix douce et attentionnée.

« Oui, la nuit dernière… » rougit la jeune fille.

« Et? » insista ChatNoir essayant de percevoir ses battements de cœur avec ses sens surdéveloppés.

« Et je vais passer un test dans deux semaines pour savoir qu'elle dose de médicaments je dois prendre. » compléta-t-elle.

« Et tu es tout de même ici? » reprocha-t-il.

« Il faut bien savoir comment cette rumeur a débuté! » protesta-t-elle.

« Princesse, tu te rends compte que normalement les gens qui viennent d'être enlevé juste après avoir reçu un diagnostique de problème cardiaque ne court pas les rues pour rendre service à un ami? »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas très normale… » dit Marinette d'une petite voix en regardant au loin.

« Tu as les lèvres bleues » s'inquiéta le héros qui se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. « Je te ramène chez toi ou à l'hôpital, tu choisies. »

« Oui, mais cette rumeur… » Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de problèmes lorsque des rumeurs avaient courut sur elle-même pour qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de celle-ci. Elle avait vraiment peur de devoir combattre une femme enceinte et akumatisée.

Toujours dos à la porte ouverte, ChatNoir glissa la main sur la joue de Marinette. « Je n'ai jamais posé les yeux sur cette femme ni ce soir, ni avant mais il y a deux choses dont je suis certain. Il n'y a deux filles avec qui je discute lorsque je porte le costume, disons trois. » fit-il avec un coup d'œil pour Alya. « Et Ladybug sait où me trouver. Donc, je ne connais pas cette femme. Par conséquent, la seule information manquante pour l'article d'Alya qui fera oublier toute cette histoire aux gens, c'est le montant du paiement que Lucian lui a remit et ça on devrait plutôt le demander directement à la source après avoir mit ce type hors d'état de te nuire. »

* * *

Lucian laissa Marinette tranquille pour toute la journée du jeudi. Mais en dernière période du matin, le vendredi, Adrien demanda aux autres leurs plans pour la fin de semaine. Il avait plusieurs engagements mais voulait inciter Marinette à trouver un moment pour qu'ils se parlent du concours… et aussi de sa santé.

Il avait obtenu de son père la permission de lui faire voir un cardiologue réputé en le payant avec son salaire de mannequin. Il lui expliqua que chaque fois qu'elle voyait un professionnel du domaine, il prononçait un diagnostique inquiétant avant de se débarrasser d'elle.

Son père accepta mais lui expliqua qu'il devait parler à Marinette de lui avancer les fonds sinon elle se sentirait redevable. Adrien était plutôt d'avis que les dettes entre amis éloignaient les gens.

Alya suggéra qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de soirées jeux vidéo chez Marinette depuis une éternité et demanda s'il y avait un inconvénient à déranger ses parents. Marinette allait répondre en les invitant, mais elle surprit le regard cruel et colérique de Lucian sur elle et son sourire disparu. La cloche les libéra pour le repas de midi et elle répondit : «Désolée, mais je crois que ce serait une bonne chose que je me repose.»

Alya qui avait elle aussi surprit ce regard décida d'enquêter sur ce type. Elle le vit glisser un mot à Marinette lorsqu'elle passa près de lui.

Adrien reçu alors une très bonne nouvelle par messagerie. Il rattrapa Marinette dans le corridor et l'invita à manger avec lui. «Ça – ça va si on se retrouve dans la classe de science avec nos repas?» Elle ne voulait pas que personne sache qu'ils mangeraient seul à seule.

«Marinette. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir quelque part avec moi à 16h30 aujourd'hui? C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi.»

«Tu ne préférerais pas que Nino y aille à ma place?» fit-elle un peu surprise de cette nouvelle attitude envers elle.

«Non, je veux que tu viennes. C'est en quelque sorte quelque chose pour me faire pardonner.» expliqua-t-il.

«Adrien, non, tu n'as vraiment pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour moi…» plaida-t-elle.

«Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je te l'ai dit : Je vais là-bas parce que c'est très important pour moi. Mais comme je tiens à me faire pardonner, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. J'aimerais, qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment. Pas autant qu'on le devrait après autant d'années d'amitié.» Maintenant qu'il la pensait sincère, il la voyait sous un tout autre jour.

«Je le voudrais aussi mais, ce serait difficile pour moi de faire ça en ce moment. J'ai des problèmes à résoudre et je ne voudrais pas t'y entraîner. Tu veux bien garder ta proposition en attente?» fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

«J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il te faudra!» l'assura-t-il

«Adrien, je voudrais avoir ton avis. Tu as entendu parler du concours junior de stylisme?»

«C'est un piège!» statua-t-il «La moyenne d'âge des grands noms du design de Paris tourne autour des 60 ans. Ils savent qu'ils ne plaisent plus aux jeunes acheteurs. Le prêt-à-porter et le Do It Yourself est en train de les dépasser. Ce concours, c'est leur façon de trouver les meilleurs talents et de les faire rentrer dans _leur _moule. Pour éliminer la concurrence.»

«Oh! Je n'avais pas vu ça de cette façon.» Elle baissa les yeux sur son plat, il avait surement raison.

«Je suis désolé, Marinette. Tu rêvais surement de devenir l'un d'entre eux.» s'excusa-t-il.

«Non, en fait, j'aimerais simplement vivre de mes créations…Pour pouvoir passer mes journées à créer sans arrêt.»

«Pour ça, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir et accomplir tes objectifs. Et si tu as un jour besoin d'un coup de main, tu n'as qu'à me demander. Je serais heureux d'apporter ma modeste contribution à ton succès.» louangea-t-il.

Ils tentèrent de partir de l'école aussi discrètement que possible, en après-midi. Marinette alla déposer ses livres chez elle et prévenir sa mère de son absence. Et ne monta qu'ensuite dans la voiture d'Adrien. Mais ils furent tout de même repérés par l'une des élèves d'un autre groupe dont la voiture les dépassa.

Adrien l'amena dans un grand bâtiment remplit de beaux bureaux très chic. Marinette était vraiment intriguée par ce rendez-vous mais comme Adrien lui tenait la main, elle ne posa aucune question.

Il signala leur présence à la réceptionniste puis revint vers elle avec un regard de mauvais garçon.

«Marinette, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, en fait, je t'ai menti. Ce rendez-vous, je l'ai prit pour toi. Nous sommes chez un cardiologue.»

«Mais Adrien, voyons, ça doit coûter horriblement cher…» Elle se sentit pâlir tout à coup.

«Peu importe ce que ça coûte, c'est déjà payé de toute façon.» balaya Adrien.

«Mais, c'est impossible…» protesta-t-elle faiblement.

«Écoute, il est prêt à te recevoir, alors s'il-te-plait, soit honnête, joue le jeu et fait semblant que ta santé me tient à cœur et que ce qui est important pour toi, l'est aussi pour moi.»

Le médecin était vraiment compétent et il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas normale de devenir rouge tomate peu importe le sourire du garçon. C'était un signe de mauvaise circulation et de forte pression sanguine.

Il lui demanda si elle vivait beaucoup de stresse. Et elle répondit qu'elle était harcelée par plusieurs personnes. Elle lui avoua aussi avoir reçu une injection intracardiaque quelques semaines plus tôt mais que le miraculous l'avait fait disparaître de son organisme.

«Il a tout de même été présent puis retiré, évidement ce n'est pas un stresse qui a été cliniquement étudié mais je suis certain que ça reste une épreuve pour le cœur. » Une clinicienne prit un échantillon de son sang et le médecin l'analysa sur place. Il lui fournit ensuite une prescription adaptée pour elle, son mode de vie et son âge. Et elle ressortit du bureau beaucoup plus rassurée malgré la soirée qui l'attendait.

* * *

Dans la soirée, après un cocktail de bienfaisance où il avait fait une apparition dans son beau costume trop serré, Adrien s'élança de sa fenêtre pour évacuer son stresse dans la nuit parisienne. Mais il n'alla pas très loin. Près de l'hôtel d'en face, il entendit les cris furieux d'un homme. Il s'approcha pour jauger la situation.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu, Ladybug!» fit-il d'une voix dangereuse. «Non, je ne t'appellerai plus jamais comme ça. Tu ne mérites pas ce titre. Tu n'as rien d'une lady. Tu n'es qu'un insecte, sans talent, sans envergure, _expendable!_ Tu ne vaux rien! Salope! Une roulure! À combien d'homme as-tu fait le coup en plus de moi et du type de l'autre jour? Tu nous fais croire que tu en vaux la peine. Que tu es une femme fréquentable mais tu m'as trompé. Jamais personne ne te regarderas sans ton masque, encore moins un type comme lui. Il a tout et tu n'as rien. Tu n'as rien à lui offrir. Rien à offrir à personne!»

ChatNoir entendit un coup frappé et décida d'intervenir mais la situation était tout autre de celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Plutôt que de voir sa Lady corrigé l'arrogant. Il vit Londres se préparant à abattre un second coup de point sur le corps de Marinette déjà à terre.

Il bougea si vite que le point s'abattit sur son bras armé. Il avança menaçant pour faire reculer ce sale individu. Peu importe qu'il ait raison sur l'identité cachée de sa Lady. Que Marinette soit Ladybug ou non, il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

Il montra les dents en grognant furieusement s'avançant toujours aussi doucement.

«Tu ne peux rien contre moi, toi non plus!» ricana-t-il en brandissant son téléphone.

«Je peux t'empêcher de la toucher! T'arracher les deux bras devrait être un bon début!» cracha ChatNoir d'une voix venimeuse. Il donna un coup de bâton pour écarter le téléphone.

«Je la tient. Je peux faire ce que je veux d'elle! Si j'en ai envie, je peux la prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus march –»

Lucian manqua d'air pour terminer sa phrase. ChatNoir avait vu rouge et repousser ce dégénéré très loin dans la ruelle. Où il fit une longue glissade sur le bras gauche. Il avait bougé si vite que le sale type ne l'avait pas vu initié son mouvement. Marinette dépassa ChatNoir et s'avança un peu plus vers le maître chanteur. Lorsqu'il se remit sur ses pieds, sa chemise était déchirée et en sang.

«Et je vous tiens tous les deux maintenant. » fit le salaud en se relevant et reprenant son téléphone, serrant sa main valide sur la blessure de son bras d'où le sang s'échappait. «Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre et c'est moi qui tirerai les ficelles. » Il partie lentement vers l'hôtel soufflant sous l'effort.

Elle voulu se retourner contre son partenaire et se fâcher mais elle était trop faible pour paraître impressionnante. Il la prit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot sur son épaule. Ému plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il la couvrit d'une pluie de baiser.

Il la porta jusque chez elle sans jamais demander de confirmation sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Il voulait garder cette fille à l'abri et c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Qu'elle soit ou non Ladybug, même s'il s'avérait qu'elle était une rouée séductrice patentée qui s'était sciemment fait du mal et avait orchestré tout ça, il s'en foutait. Qu'elle ait la main mise sur lui si elle le voulait, du moment qu'elle ne souffrait plus cela lui convenait.

«Il va nous contrôler tous les deux maintenant.» déplora-t-elle lorsqu'il la borda dans son lit.

«On ne le laissera pas nous atteindre.» promit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front en guise de bonne nuit.

Il resta longtemps assis sur son balcon, assurant inconsciemment la sécurité des lieux, sentant qu'il venait d'y trouver sa véritable place en ce monde.

* * *

Dès la fin de son cours d'escrime le lendemain avant-midi, il s'élança du toit de l'école et entra discrètement par la trappe de la chambre de Marinette.

Il espérait la trouver toujours en train de rattraper son sommeil puisque c'était une journée de congé mais elle était assise devant son ordinateur, les bras couverts d'une courte pointe.

Il consulta l'écran lui aussi après avoir déposé un sac contenant du maquillage pour ses blessures sur un des bureaux. Elle ne s'était pas encore retournée. Sur l'écran, on trouvait des extraits de film la montrant : en train de se transformer, marchant dans le bureau personnel du maire, la lumière éteinte et lui-même une grimace menaçante déformant son visage.

Il y avait ensuite une photo. On y voyait le bras d'un homme musclé portant le tatouage de la silhouette d'une femme nue. Le tatouage était traversé de haut en bas par quatre longues cicatrices grossièrement recousue de gros point de suture.

Il avait dû être blessé par des morceaux de verre en tombant mais à coup sûre tout le monde y verrait la marque de ses griffes.

Il ferma l'écran et s'agenouilla devant elle, posant la tête sur ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas la blesser en la prenant dans ses bras. Par un automatisme, sa main caressa les boucles blondes.

«Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû remarquer avant que tu avais tant de problèmes. J'aurais dû être là pour toi.»

«Tu as toujours été là pour moi! Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans de nouveaux ennuies. Cette situation, c'est ce que je voulait éviter.» le détrompa-t-elle.

«Il avait raison sur un point pourtant.» fit-il en relevant son visage. «Toi et moi nous sommes liés. De plus d'une façon. Nous sommes à la fois si pareils et complètement à l'opposé.»

Il se releva doucement en entendant des pas précipités dans l'escalier : Alya.

Il souleva Marinette doucement et avec mille précautions l'installa sur sa méridienne, s'assurant qu'elle était confortable et emmitouflée laissant Alya s'exciter toute seule de la présence du héros chez sa meilleure amie.

«Comment vas-tu Marinette?» s'enquit-elle ensuite après s'entre calmée devant le naturel des deux autres.

«Pas beaucoup mieux pour l'instant mais Adrien m'a amené voir un vrai bon médecin et j'ai commencé à prendre une bonne médication.»

«C'est là où vous êtes allé hier? La rumeur a fait le tour des élèves. Tout le monde croit que vous avez eu un rendez-vous galant.»

«Non, la soirée d'hier était tout sauf agréable.» expliqua Marinette

«Lucian l'a frappée.» dévoila ChatNoir.

«Quoi? Quel sale mec! J'ai bien fait d'enquêter sur lui!» se fâcha Alya.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé jusque là?» demanda ChatNoir intéressé.

«Pas grand-chose, il n'a rien d'officiel à se reprocher. Il était vraiment enseignant à Londres. Il a prit un congé là-bas pour travailler ici. Mais j'ai tout de même déniché une information qui nous sera utile pour nous en débarrasser. J'ai juste besoin de ton téléphone, Marinette.» Elle lui indiqua le bureau de travail et Alya y prit l'info dont elle avait besoin. Elle le tendit ensuite à Marinette : «Tu as un message en attente.»

Marinette le consulta et blêmit. Elle montra l'écran à ChatNoir. Le message était pour lui. Lucian lui ordonnait de se rendre à 18h à son appartement.

«Réponds-lui que tu vas me laisser un message mais que tu n'as aucune idée du moment où je l'aurai s'il n'y a pas d'alerte akuma.»

Il lui répondit immédiatement par un long e-mail lui donnant à elle des instructions pour une nouvelle corvée. Mais celle-ci était différente. À coup sûr, se qu'il cherchait, c'était à l'humilier.

* * *

ChatNoir repartit peu après pour aller à un essayage puis à un cinq à sept mais, lorsqu'il revint il la trouva debout et fouillant dans sa garde-robe. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était plus allongée, elle répondit qu'elle avait fait une longue sieste mais qu'elle devait se préparer pour la soirée.

«Il m'oblige à aller danser dans une boîte de nuit en sous-vêtement. Je crois que j'avais des vieux dessous style grand-mère quelque part. Ça fait un moment que je crée tout ce que je porte et tous mes dessous sont…»

«Affreusement appétissants?» suggéra-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne flirtait pas. Il donnait son avis. Elle en comprit qu'il avait déjà vu ses dessous.

«Rassure-moi, ChatNoir. Tu ne te sers pas de tes pouvoirs pour entrer dans la chambre de douces jeunes filles à leur insu?» demanda-t-elle menaçante.

«Rien de semblable!» la calma-t-il. «En fait, je t'ai vu involontairement. Mais si je t'en raconte plus tu sauras qui je suis. Pas que je ne veux pas te le dire. J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir le faire. Mais je pense qu'en te cachant mon identité encore un peu, ça pourrait nous donner un avantage sur lui. Je te le dirai dès qu'on s'en sera débarrassé.»

Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où il était assis et appuya son front contre le sien. «Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir le nom que tu portes, je sais déjà qui tu es au fond de toi. Je ne te connais pas en surface mais je te connais à l'intérieur.»

«Oui, moi aussi je sais très bien de quelle nature tu es mais je suis tellement si heureux de savoir ton identité! Je trouve complètement injuste que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. Hé! Je t'ai toujours dit à quel point on était fait l'un pour l'autre mais je n'avais aucune idée que ça allait jusque là. Lorsqu'on se serra débarrassé de tes harceleurs, nous serons très heureux ensemble. C'est une évidence.»

«Chaton, tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre!»

«Garde-moi comme meilleur ami si tu le souhaite, ma Lady. Mais depuis que je sais qui tu es, je suis convaincu qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi pour moi. Et même si nous ne sommes jamais un couple, je veux partager ma vie avec toi.»

000

Marinette était nerveuse. La plupart des gens présents ce soir-là dans la boîte de nuit avaient beaucoup bu. La piste de danse était remplie. Londres avait exigé d'elle qu'elle aille danser seule et en sous-vêtements sur cette piste.

Avec ChatNoir, ils avaient réussit à élaborer une stratégie. Elle avait enfilé de simples et confortables sous-vêtements blancs athlétiques sous une robe noire transparente. Elle avait glissé un billet au personnel pour qu'ils allument les lumières noirs et qu'ils jouent son morceau.

Elle ne resterait qu'une danse et ferait son numéro. ChatNoir resterait près d'elle sans danser. Il était transformé mais avait enfilé des vêtements normaux par-dessus. Du coup, personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude s'il était le vrai héros ou une personne déguisée comme lui. Elle espérait que ça découragerait les plus entreprenants.

Aux premières notes de sa chanson, ils entrèrent parmi les danseurs près du kiosque du DJ et elle se mit à danser. Sa chanson était mouvement et féministe dans les paroles. Rien qui parla de couple ou de lascivité.

ChatNoir prit une photo pour preuve et dès la fin de la chanson l'entraîna par la main avant que des hommes se décident à l'aborder.

Dans la ruelle bordant le club, elle reçu un texto de Lucian. Il était furieux. _«Si ChatNoir intervient encore, je divulgue ton identité dans les médias. Je vous préviens. J'ai le doigt sur la gâchette. Rendez-vous demain 20h.»_

À l'heure donnée, le dimanche soir, ChatNoir se glissa à l'extérieur du manoir Agreste. Si ChatNoir ne pouvait intervenir, Adrien le pouvait encore. Il n'eu pas à aller très loin pour les repérer. Comme il le pensait, ils étaient encore dans la ruelle derrière le Grand Paris.

«Tu m'as séduit avec tes grands sourires et toutes tes minauderies. Tu fais rêver tous les hommes mais aucun ne vaux plus qu'un déchet à tes yeux. Tu vas me payer tout ce que tu m'as fait! Toutes les fois où tu m'as dit non. Toutes les fois où je t'ai offert mon cœur sur un plateau et où tu m'as répondu avec une froide politesse. Habilles-toi convenablement. Je ne veux pas te voir dans ton linge de moins que rien et mets-toi à genoux.»

Encore une fois, il la gardait entre lui et le mur menaçant et dominateur. Lorsqu'elle se fut placée comme il le demandait, Adrien le vit baisser son pantalon.

«Maintenant, tu vas être très gentille avec moi et me donner une bonne raison de ne pas empirer les choses pour toi. La situation pourrait être bien pire. Appliques-toi!»

Adrien vit rouge! Il comprenait ce qu'avait vécu ce type. Lui aussi c'était fait dire non par Ladybug alors qu'il en était amoureux. Lui aussi éprouvait du désir pour Marinette mais la faire chanter et abuser d'elle? Ça, il n'aurait jamais pu. Au grand jamais!

Il fut tenté de demander à Plagg de le transformer mais il ne voulait pas bafouer l'interdit s'il y avait une autre solution.

Il attrapa une poubelle de métal et la lança sur un conteneur. Il appela la sécurité de l'hôtel et déclencha l'alarme du stationnement.

Il vit Lucian se rhabiller et guider Ladybug dans un autre endroit, plusieurs rues plus loin. Lorsqu'il voulu la forcer à nouveau, Adrien recommença son boucan. Lucian vint lui-même voir de quoi il retournait. Adrien resta caché mais Lucian choisit tout de même un troisième endroit. Lorsqu'Adrien fit encore plus de bruit, Lucian et Marinette, qui avait rapidement laissé tombé la transformation, furent surpris par le videur d'un club qui voulu les accuser de vandalisme. ChatNoir repartit chez lui lorsque Marinette fut en sécurité chez elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Note d'auteur: Écrit avant le début de la saison 3

Ils arrivèrent presque au même moment le lendemain matin à l'école. Marinette s'avança dans la cours juste derrière lui, il s'assit sur un banc pour attendre Nino mais il vit la bande de fille de l'autre classe s'avancer et ostensiblement bloquer Marinette pour l'empêcher de passer.

Nino et Alya nulle part en vu, Adrien accrocha Ivan, Mylène, Alix, Kim et Max et les entraina à la rencontre des filles. «Y'a un problème, ici?» leur demanda-t-il.

«Hé, Adrien» fit l'une d'elle. «Tu n'es pas obligé de te contenter d'elle. Est-ce qu'il y a l'une de nous que tu trouves mignonne?» demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserais pour vous décrire.» répondit-il.

Il entendit un objet tombé au sol et se tourna vers Marinette pour voir si quelqu'un lui aurait lancé quelque chose. Ses lèvres bleuissaient et ses yeux s'agrandissaient de panique.

En deux pas, il fut devant elle et prit ses mains, elles étaient glacées. Il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène dans son sang. «Respire, Mari, respire.» Un long râle sifflant entra dans sa bouche. Il prit son visage et bascula sa tête vers l'arrière. «Encore. Tu peux faire mieux. Respire profondément.»

Il l'encouragea à faire comme lui. Bien vite, elle reprit des couleurs normales et il ramassait le sac doublé dans lequel elle transportait sa tablette et qui lui avait échappé des mains. D'un bras dans son dos, il la guida vers la classe. «Arrêtez de l'effrayer.» ordonna-t-il aux filles. Elles se regardèrent en comprenant qu'elles avaient tout faux sur la bonne façon de le séduire.

000

Alya et Nino étaient devant la porte de la classe. Tout le monde y entra en même temps, le cours allait commencer. Mais Adrien accrocha Alya : «Ne laisse pas Marinette seule aujourd'hui et ne ferme pas ton téléphone.»

Par la porte ouverte, ils avaient pu surprendre Londres et Lila qui ricanaient ensemble. Depuis que toute la classe avait découvert que Lila leur avait mentis à son arrivée, quelques années plus tôt, ils lui avaient pardonné et l'avait acceptée comme l'une des leurs, mais la jeune fille restait plutôt isolée et pouvait très bien attendre son heure pour jouer une autre carte. Elle restait capable de très mauvaises choses.

Un vague espoir que le professeur ait jeté son dévolu sur elle traversa les pensées d'Adrien mais il l'oublia bien vite lorsque Londres décida de changer l'ordre des places assises. Lila prit celle de Nino, qui prit celle de Marinette, qui prit celle de Lila, qui était auparavant à la table de Nathaniel.

Le professeur passa la première période à faire monter et descendre sans raison les marches de la classe à Marinette. L'envoya deux fois à la bibliothèque et la fit même se mettre à genoux pour ramasser quelque chose sous son bureau. «C'est bien gentil à toi de m'aider Marinette. Je me suis froissé un muscle vendredi soir.»

Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa place en serrant les dents, une minute avant de changer de classe, elle était épuisée. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte et faisait-il tout cela seulement pour l'humilier mais Adrien serrait tout de même les points.

Comme pour faire plus mal, la professeure de science cria sur Marinette à cause d'un devoir qu'elle avait oublié de faire et lui en donna un trois fois plus long à remettre pour le lendemain en compensation.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent en classe principale pour l'après-midi, Londres avait trouvé une autre façon de faire souffrir Marinette. Peut-être voulait-il se venger après les avoir vus manger sur le même banc le midi, Adrien et elle? Il fit réciter des extraits littéraires en duo et changeait souvent les groupes. Comme par hasard, ceux qui étaient lu à Marinette étaient tous insultants. Elle eut même droit à la place soumise de la femme auprès de l'homme dans une pièce de Molière.

Finalement, il ne resta qu'un extrait, celui que Marinette devait lire à Adrien. Toutes les équipes ayant terminé et regagné leur place, elle dû le faire devant tout le monde. Elle parcourut rapidement son texte. Il était ignoble et remplit d'insulte et reprenait en substance ce qu'elle avait dit à Lucian après l'attaque akuma sur l'école.

Elle commença doucement sa lecture sans regarder Adrien dans les yeux, elle avait trop honte.

Adrien donna sa réplique. C'était encore une fois des paroles haineuses mais lorsqu'Adrien les récitaient avec naturelles, sa voix était chaude, tendre et elle lui rappelait l'adoration que ChatNoir avait pour elle lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Elle lu les trois dernières lignes de son extrait, pratiquement une malédiction, en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux.

Il conclu le cours en leur distribuant une feuille de devoir en littérature qu'ils devaient faire en équipe de deux selon leur places assises.

Ils quittèrent ensuite pour le sport. Marinette était dispensée d'exercices lourds mais comme son médecin l'encourageait à marcher, elle se rendit au stade avec eux plutôt que de rester seule avec Londres.

Sur le terrain de pratique, Chloé se jeta au cou d'Adrien lui racontant qu'elle avait réussit à obtenir des places pour un spectacle d'humour privé pour qu'ils y aillent tous les deux. Elle lui donna tous les détails sans lui demander son avis et conclu en disant : «Passe me prendre à 20h!»

Elle s'éloignait déjà mais Adrien l'interpella : «Est-ce que je ressemble à un affichage publicitaire pour toi?»

Interdite, Chloé se retourna vers lui complètement perdue. «Est-ce que pour toi, je suis un objet, ta propriété, ton larbin ou… un mannequin de plastique que tu peux manipuler selon ta volonté.»

Choqués par le ton blessé d'Adrien, tous les groupes les regardaient et attendaient la réponse de Chloé. «Mais pas du tout Adrien! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi, voyons!» fit-elle mal à l'aise.

«Alors, pourquoi me traites-tu de la sorte? Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi. Pourquoi essaies-tu de m'y contraindre?»

«Oh, mais, tu fais comme tu veux, mon pauvre Adrien! Moi, je veux juste ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. Tu peux bien faire l'erreur d'être avec une autre, même avec ce désastre ambulant de Marinette si le cœur t'en dit. Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est une manipulatrice très douée et que sans moi, tu seras perdue.»

«Je crois que je suis assez grand pour pouvoir me débrouiller seul, merci. Et à mon avis certaines erreurs valent à peine d'être commises pour nous permettre de grandir. Tu devrais essayer. Et pour ce qui est de Marinette et moi, si nous voulons être ensemble ça ne regarde que nous!»

Alors qu'ils retournèrent vers l'école, Marinette reçu un message. Le professeur l'attendait dans leur classe. «Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un jeu pour toi?» demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix fatiguée alors qu'ils se regardaient bien en face.

«Non, j'ai apprécié discuter avec vous avant de vous rencontrer en personne. Avant de savoir que vos valeurs n'étaient pas les miennes. Comment aurais-je pu continuer à me montrer amical avec vous alors, que vous étiez si injuste envers moi?» répondit-elle honnêtement. Peut-être voulait-il s'excuser?

«Je ne suis pas d'accord, je vous ai toujours traité avec autant d'égard que les autres élèves!» se défendit-il.

«Lorsque vous avez commencé à me harceler, après avoir découvert mon identité, personne n'a vu la différence dans votre attitude envers moi…»

«Je ne suis pas parfait, c'est vrai. J'ai essayé de vous montrer mon meilleur côté pour vous plaire mais je suis juste un humain normal et amoureux. C'est vrai que j'ai fait des erreurs. Et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas Roméo mais de toute façon ça a plutôt mal finit pour Juliette.»

«Je ne suis pas une fille normale… J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je pouvais le rester après avoir choisit d'assumer mes responsabilités mais c'était un mensonge. Passer à deux doigts de la mort ou faire un plongeon du haut de la Tour Eiffel avant d'attaquer un devoir de français n'est pas une vie normale… C'est ma vie mais, elle n'est pas normale. Peut-être ma place est-elle près de quelqu'un qui me ressemble plus.»

Marinette pensait à haute voix perdue dans ses pensées. Si ce raisonnement était valable pour Lucian (ou plutôt pour n'importe quel gentil garçon équilibré) il s'appliquait aussi à Adrien. Il était normal mais pas elle. Il serait toujours en danger près d'elle. Logiquement, celui qui lui convenait le mieux…

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le reste de l'école déserte pour laisser apparaître ChatNoir. Marinette se doutait qu'il les avait espionnés pour s'assurer que tout ce passe bien. «On a une alerte akuma.» fit-il. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu l'intention de leur faire savoir qu'il avait été présent.

L'étudiante se tourna vers Lucian comme pour le défier de la retenir. Il détourna les yeux, il n'avait pas la prétention de l'empêcher de faire son travail de super-héroïne.

000

Si au début, ChatNoir était déconcentré par son inquiétude pour sa santé, elle l'assura qu'elle se sentait bien et que la dépense d'énergie l'énergisait. Et malgré le combat plutôt long, elle n'éprouva les symptômes habituels de faiblesse et de douleur musculaire que vers la fin du combat.

Il la raccompagna tout de même chez elle pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir le faire. «Marinette, est-ce que je peux rester?» Il la trouvait chancelante et ses joues étaient rouges.

«Pas ce soir Chaton, je voudrais bien mais si je ne fais pas mes devoirs pour vrai, je vais avoir encore plus d'ennuies.»

«Je te laisse alors, à très bientôt, princesse.» salua-t-il.

L'ambiance très romantique poussa Marinette à dire : «ChatNoir, je voudrais… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne suis plus certaine de rien mais, ce que je veux te concerne.»

Il la serra contre lui. «Je t'aime ma Lady. De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Et ça ne changera jamais. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour décider de ce que tu souhaites me dire.»

Ils se séparèrent pour la nuit même s'il était encore tôt. Marinette monta une assiette à sa chambre avec l'intention de commencer immédiatement ses devoirs. Mais Adrien arriva pour lui rendre visite.

«J'ai appelé Nathaniel. Je lui ai dit que je ferais le devoir de littérature avec toi tout en y mettant son nom pour pouvoir t'aider en science et aussi, il parait que tu as des problèmes d'ordinateur?»

«Justement, je viens de regarder. Les premiers projets personnels que j'ai fait après avoir laissé le concours ont disparus aussi. Au moins, j'ai gardé le réflexe de tout sauvegarder en externe.»

«Je ne suis pas un ''crack'' en informatique mais si quelqu'un t'a frauduleusement fait accepter de lui laisser le contrôle de ton ordinateur, je peux peut-être réussir à fermer son accès.»

Elle s'installa pour commencer le devoir de littérature sur sa tablette à lui pendant qu'il jetait un œil à son ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il jeta un «woh, c'est quoi tout ça?» Et elle fut certaine qu'il parlait de sa collection des photos de lui qu'elle préférait. Aussi elle bondit près de lui mais l'écran affichait un rapport de maintenance.

«Euh, Mari?» fit-il embarrassé «Est-ce que tu as beaucoup de chose dans cet ordinateur qui ne sont pas sauvegardé ailleurs?»

«Juste des notes pour quelques projets terminés et des photos… de magazines de mode… de toi.»

«Je suis certain que je peux te les retrouver.» promit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. «Il y a beaucoup trop de virus sur cet ordinateur, c'est en train de détruire les fonctions de bases. Ils sont probablement sur ta sauvegarde externe aussi. Je suggère une réinitialisation complète pour l'ordi et on va devoir amener ton disque dur à Max pour le faire nettoyer.»

«Je vais perdre mon logiciel de dessin, hein? Bon, s'il le faut…» soupira-t-elle.

Juste à ce moment, le téléphone de Marinette sonna. Reconnaissant le nom du cardiologue, Adrien fut lui aussi tout oreilles.

«Je m'excuse de vous appeler à une heure pareille, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à votre cas. Et en fait, voyez-vous, mon meilleur ami travail pour Interpol et nous aimons échanger des avis professionnels sur nos dossiers. Lorsque je vous ai demandé si vous viviez du stress, vous m'avez répondu que plusieurs personnes vous harcelaient mais vous n'avez pas semblé nerveuse pour autant.»

«J'ai l'habitude de rencontrer des akumatisés face à face. Et je suis victime d'une harceleuse de première catégorie depuis plusieurs années. C'est vrai que j'aimerais que tout cela s'arrête mais c'est plus épuisant qu'effrayant.»

«C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mon diagnostique était peut-être trop hâtif. Je vous ai jugé selon des critères normaux, mais vous êtes une marginale. Il y a une autre cause possible à votre problème de santé que j'ai peut-être trop vite écartée. Mais cela ne sera possible que si l'un de vos harceleurs agis seul. Cela ne peut être l'œuvre d'un groupe.»

«Ils ne peuvent pas tous être de connivence, ils se seraient déjà retourné les uns contre les autres.» Marinette et Adrien étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le sujet.

«Dans ce cas, je vais vous envoyer dans une clinique faire une prise de sang bien spécifique très tôt demain matin. Ils vous attendront dès cinq heures. D'ici là, je voudrais que vous ne consommiez aucun aliment cuisiné maison qui contienne du sucre. Je pense que vous avez pu être empoisonnée.»

«Docteur… c'est que, j'habite une boulangerie. Mes parents en sont propriétaires.» s'effrailla-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence sur la ligne puis le cardiologue reprit : «Vos parents auraient-ils objections à ce qu'on fasse une discrète analyse de leurs produits avant leur ouverture de demain?»

«Un grand nombre de leur clients sont leurs amis. Ils feront tout ce qu'il faut pour assurer leur sécurité.»

L'ami du cardiologue se présenta le soir même en personne avec un seul technicien et un laboratoire portable. Ils commencèrent par l'analyse des ingrédients et l'un d'entre eux se révéla positif. En dose minuscule, mais le poison y était.

«Les mini-pépites de chocolat?» s'étonna Tom «Je ne m'en sers presque qu'exclusivement pour les biscuits. Mais c'est vrai que Marinette en mange beaucoup.»

«Je ne les mange pas vraiment» protesta Marinette, je les refile à… Oh! Mon! Dieu!» réalisa-t-elle. Comment ça a pu arriver?» Déjà, elle était dans les marches menant à l'étage. Elle savait que les policiers ou ses parents ne l'avait pas suivit mais Adrien avait le pas bien plus léger qu'eux et elle se pensait seule lorsqu'elle demanda à Tikki de sortir de sa cachette dans sa chambre.

«Tikki, si les biscuits que je te donne étaient empoisonnés avec du cyanure de potassium tu le saurais, non?»

« Le potassium n'est pas un poison comme tel, il y en a déjà dans ton organisme mais pour moi, il ne fait aucune différence.» réfléchit tout haut Tikki. «Poison ou non, mon corps décompose la matière en molécule et la change en énergie. Pour moi, un poison n'est qu'une ressource moins efficace. Par contre, chaque fois que tu te transforme, ta peau en absorbe une partie!»

«Par tout l'univers!» jura Adrien en la serrant contre lui. Il ne paressait pas du tout surpris mais effrayé.

Marinette dans ses bras était si surprise qu'elle resta figée. «Adrien? Tu veux peut-être que je t'explique pourquoi ma peluche peut parler?»

«Je savais déjà que tu es Ladybug avant ce soir.» soupira-t-il

«Com-comment?» ne pu que s'exclamer la jeune fille à qui il permettait maintenant de respirer.

«C'est toute une histoire. Mais, il vaut mieux attendre un autre jour pour que je te raconte : tu t'es transformé aujourd'hui.»

Elle resta longtemps silencieuse, profitant de la chaleur de ses bras avec appétit. «Adrien» reprit-elle ensuite. «Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi encore un peu?»

«Je peux rester avec toi jusqu'au moment de te conduire à la clinique si tu veux. J'ai fait le mur.» Ironiquement, ce jour-là, il avait été ChatNoir en respectant ses heures de sortie et avait défié les règles pour être Adrien. «Donc, tu veux un coup de main pour la science? Au moins, ce n'est pas de la chimie…»

* * *

Durant le cours d'art en première période le lendemain, Nathaniel les prévint que Lila avait elle-même intriguée avec le professeur pour réorganiser l'ordre des équipes de travail. Il avait aussi découvert en la confrontant la veille que ce n'était pas le seul mauvais coup qu'elle avait fait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait par contre. Seulement que cela avait un lien avec un produit chimique qu'elle avait volé dans la bijouterie de sa tante.

Il était aussi désolé mais n'avait réussit à remplir qu'une petite partie du devoir en équipe signé du nom d'Adrien puisqu'elle n'avait pas été très coopérative.

Marinette se présenta en retard au cours suivant. Chloé ayant renversé son café glacé sur sa chemise. Londres en profita pour la désigner pour écrire les réponses au tableau, se tenant trop près d'elle. Il n'eu aucune complaisance pour les éternuements que lui donnait la poussière de craie et mit inutilement ses mains sur ses épaules en discourant.

Il exigea ensuite d'elle qu'elle l'aide à rapporter son sac et des livres à la classe des professeurs en partant pour le déjeuner. Il avait encore mal se plaignit-il.

Alya donna un coup sur la chaise de Nino et celui-ci se proposa ''spontanément'' pour aider le professeur.

Au repas, Marinette leur raconta en baillant la visite de l'agent d'Interpol. Celui-ci voulait faire ouvrir une enquête officielle de la police locale sur l'empoisonneur et elle leur avait suggéré qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'expéditeur des courriers menaçants.

La police était partie avec son ordinateur remplie de virus. Elle ne dessinerait que sur papier pour quelques temps.

Complètement épuisée, Marinette coucha ensuite sa tête sur la table de la cafétéria et s'endormie. Le tendre coup d'œil amoureux qu'Adrien lui jeta n'échappa pas à Alya et Nino. Et le grand blond n'échappa pas à la curiosité de ses amis. Il commença par minimiser l'histoire avant de leur demander de garder le secret. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'ils attendaient d'avoir réglé quelques uns des problèmes avant de discuter du sujet d'une vraie relation entre eux.

De retour en cours avec Londres, celui-ci entama immédiatement son règne de terreur sur Marinette en les invitant à aller faire des étirements et des questions-réponses dans le gymnase. Histoire de faire travailler les deux moitiés du cerveau. Bien sur, Marinette portant, comme toujours, une jupe droite, il se trouverait obligatoirement quelqu'un pour avoir un joli spectacle à un moment ou un autre.

Mais alors, qu'ils se levaient pour se rendre dans l'autre salle, la porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme aux cheveux bariolés entra.

«Jagged Stone!» s'exclama la plupart des personnes présentes, surprises.

«Je pensais que vous étiez en Italie.» fit Marinette pour sa part.

«Hé! Marinette! Ça va ma grande?» la salua-t-il personnellement.

«Et bien, euh, en fait, non. Mais rien d'insurmontable.» l'informa-t-elle négligemment.

«Haha! T'es une vraie battante! C'est vrai que j'étais en tournée mais j'ai entendu dire que mon neveu n'était plus en Angleterre mais bien à Paris et j'ai voulu passé le saluer.»

«Neveu?» fit la classe dans un bel ensemble. Sauf Alya qui avait elle-même rapporter les allées et venues du professeur au chanteur.

«Oouii! Il ne vous l'a pas dit? Habituellement, il aime bien s'en vanter. Il adore toutes les célébrités! Alors, Lucian tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es à Paris?»

«Oh, tu sais… Il y avait une place libre…»

«Dans cette classe-ci? La classe de Marinette, hein? Bien sûr tu as passé par-dessus ta jalousie déplacée envers elle et tu étais si content d'avoir finalement la chance de rencontrer cette fille formidable! Je suis certain que tu l'as particulièrement bien traitée.» fit le chanteur avec ironie.

«Dans le sens de se venger sur elle plutôt, oui! Il est en train de la rendre malade!» fit Alya.

«Ce n'est pas vrai du tout! Si je la fais travailler plus que les autres c'est qu'elle a besoin de faire de l'exercice pour ses problèmes cardiaques!»

La main d'Adrien se referma sur son épaule gauche en se déplaçant plus vite que ce que l'œil pouvait suivre mais il ne serra pas du tout. «Comment savez-vous pour son cœur? C'est vous qui l'avez empoisonnée?»

À ces mots, Nathaniel se tourna vers Lila pour s'indigner : «Empoisonnée? Lila!» fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Pendant que Lucian écartait la main d'Adrien d'une claque en disant : «Ne me touche pas! Je suis blessé! Et pour sa santé je l'ai entendu au salon du personnel. Il y a un mot pour sa dispense en sport.»

Adrien décida de rester amical voyant que la force brute n'avait rien de nécessaire, lui répondit avec le sourire : «Je sais pour votre blessure, j'ai vu la photo. Qui aurait cru que les ruelles derrière l'hôtel de Chloé contenaient autant de déchets. Mais, au moins, on voit encore votre joli tatouage! Vous voulez peut-être nous le montrer? Vous savez, nous aussi on est tous de grands admirateurs de Ladybug! Juste une question. Vous l'avez fait faire avant ou après qu'elle vous ait dit non?»

«What do you mean? I don't understand! (FR: Que voulez-vous dire? Je ne comprends pas!) s'effraya Londres qui reculait en se voyant entouré par le groupe.

«Ah! C'est vrai. Môssieur est anglais!» se moqua Alya. Puis elle se tourna vers lui pour asséner avec un regard furieux : «You're. Such. A. Dumb. Ass!» (FR : il s'agit d'une insulte!)

«Vous…vous ne devez pas la croire!» se défendit encore Lucian en pointant Marinette d'un doigt. «Cette fille a un problème mental. Elle ferait tout pour attirer l'attention. Elle m'a séduit.» Le cercle se referma encore autour de lui, personne ne prenait son parti. Mais se faisant, Adrien se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur qui sembla rapetisser.

Il murmura alors d'un ton affreusement calme : «Je sais que vous avez quelque chose pour faire chanter Marinette. Et peu importe ce que c'est, je sais que ses vrais amis l'accepteront toujours tel qu'elle est. Par contre, je vais vous révéler quelque chose sur moi. C'est moi qui vous ai suivit dimanche soir et je sais parfaitement bien ce que vous lui avez dit. Je vais aussi vous donner un conseil. Dressez la liste de vos opposants. Et dressez la liste de ce que vous n'avez pas encore perdu. Vous aurez un portrait plus fidèle de votre réalité sans les fausses idées que vous vous êtes faites.»

Londres voulu s'évader mais Nino et Alya le retinrent. Marinette leur demanda alors : «Laissez-le partir. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est qu'il devienne un akumatisé. Retournez d'où vous venez 'Londres.' Oubliez que j'existe et je ferai la même chose.»

Le professeur s'enfuit alors de la classe et Lila voulu le suivre mais les élèves l'entourèrent et lui demandèrent de s'asseoir à son pupitre. Adrien passa la carte de l'agent d'Interpol à Nathaniel et alla retrouver Marinette assise à la place de Mylène.

Jagged Stone s'excusa en précisant qu'il avait un colis à expédier à sa sœur.

«Tu vas bien?» lui demanda alors Adrien en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

«Oui» murmura-t-elle. «Essoufflée par l'événement, soulagée que ce soit finit et morte de honte que tu ait vu et entendu la soirée de dimanche!»

«Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'avoir honte. Tu t'es battue et vaillamment défendue avec toutes les armes à ta disposition contre une épreuve après l'autre. Tu as su résister. Et malgré tout ça, tu restes la championne que tu étais lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Mon cœur à moi s'est aigri mais le tien est inchangé!»

Le directeur vint leur demander de faire des devoirs pour le reste de la journée et partie s'occuper de gérer l'arrestation de Lila.

Adrien garda Marinette au chaud sur le banc près de lui et lui glissa dans le brouhaha des gens qui rangeait leurs effets à la fin de la journée. : «Marinette, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi?»

«Adrien! Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus avec qui je veux être!» soupira Marinette déçue de se retrouver là où elle ne voulait pas aller.

«Dans ce cas» fit Adrien avec un sourire doux et des étoiles dans le regard «Est-ce que tu serais disponible demain soir pour aller faire une balade et en parler?»

«Oui, Adrien, une balade me fera le plus grand bien.» accepta la jeune fille.

Adrien laissa une soirée de repos bien méritée à Marinette après une nouvelle rencontre avec son médecin mais sa soirée de travail terminée, il alla s'installer avec un duvet sur son balcon pour veiller sur elle.

Le lendemain apporta une journée douce et lumineuse dans la vie des héros de Paris et leurs amis. Le vestiaire d'Adrien avait été envahi par les lettres d'amour et les petits cadeaux de ses admiratrices. Il y en avait tant que ce fut même drôle lorsqu'elles se déversèrent toutes sur le plancher, enterrant Adrien jusqu'aux mollets devant tous les autres élèves.

La plus merveilleuse des surprises attendait les élèves en classe. Mlle Bustier, rentrée plus tôt pour accompagner des élèves qui abandonnaient la mission caritative, avait réintégré son poste laissé vacant par la désertion de Lucian.

«La bonne nouvelle» les encouragea-t-elle «c'est que vous avez tout de même couvert beaucoup de matière. On va pouvoir faire le reste de l'année calmement.»


	6. Chapter 6

La journée s'annonça alors plus reposante mais au milieu d'une discussion de groupe, Marinette disparue de sa place comme si elle était une bulle qui avait explosée.

Au cri étranglé d'Alya, Adrien se retourna sur sa chaise puis remarquant la disparition, sortie avant tous les autres pour aller la chercher.

Sous son apparence de ChatNoir, il parcouru les toits, fonçant d'abord vers l'appartement de Lucian. La journée qui avait débutée ensoleillée était maintenant devenue sombre et venimeuse, lourde de nuages rouges. Le bloc appartement lui-même était noir de poussière et des racines d'arbres en sortaient.

Il en envoya une photo géo-localisée à Alya pour qu'elle signale, via le ladyblog, aux habitants de la ville de s'éloigner de ce quartier. Bizarrement, le téléphone de son amie se signala hors réseau. Les pouvoirs de cet akuma avaient dû mettre les antennes hors service.

Il se glissa à l'intérieur passant entre les débris à la recherche de la jeune femme disparue. Il espérait qu'elle soit sur place… et saine et sauve… et réveillée.

Mais il sentit tout à coup une force le saisir par la nuque et l'amener au milieu du salon. Les lumières s'éteignirent une seconde et lorsqu'elles se rallumèrent, il ne se trouvait plus du tout dans la même pièce. Avec stupéfaction, il vit ses amis attachés à des chaises tous ensembles sur deux rangées d'un côté de la pièce.

Ladybug était en plein centre. Ses poignets étaient liés par une chaîne et une autre reliait son cou jusqu'au sol.

La version akumatisé de Lucian se tenait à un très haut pupitre en face des élèves. Il portait une toge bleue roi, une perruque blanche à l'ancienne et tenait le maillet d'un juge : c'était un tribunal.

«ChatNoir! Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Vous témoignerez des crimes de l'accusée!» annonça Le Juge.

«Ladybug n'a rien fait de mal. C'est vous le coupable!» lança Alya alors que ChatNoir fonçait sur sa partenaire. Il s'écroula à ses pieds. Frappé au cœur par une main invisible qui se serrait. Il se redressa péniblement en s'aidant d'un mur invisible derrière lequel était enfermée la captive.

«L'accusée, ici présente, s'est rendue coupable de mensonge, de trahison, de fausses promesses. Elle a détruit et détruit encore les rêves de son entourage. Nous sommes assemblés aujourd'hui, pour la juger et la condamner.»

«Si c'est un tribunal, elle a droit à un avocat!» cria encore Alya.

«Elle n'a droit qu'à ce que la pitié lui accorde. Cette cours ne lui fournira pas d'avocat.»

«Je m'en occupe.» s'exclama ChatNoir en se relevant sur ses pieds.

«En tant que victime de la perfidie de l'accusée, vous serez tout de même appelé à témoigner. Vous n'y échapperez pas. Mesdames et Messieurs du jury, voici la preuve numéro 1 de la duperie de l'accusée. Elle prétend être une grande héroïne, une femme d'honneur, dévouée et fiable. Elle prétend être un jour capable de débarrasser Paris de la terreur mais en réalité, celle qui se cache sous son masque n'est autre que l'incapable et lâche Marinette Dupain-Cheng!»

Une projection s'afficha alors sur le mur et les élèves stupéfaits virent les images filmées par Lucian où on voyait Marinette devenir Ladybug.

«Il n'y a aucun crime dans tout cela! Si Ladybug à toujours caché son identité, c'était dans le but de protéger son entourage!» cria ChatNoir.

«Et elle a échoué lamentablement…» répondit Lucian. D'un coup frappé du maillet, il fit apparaître une table où se trouvaient quatre cœurs palpitants et lumineux. Chacun d'entre eux flottaient à mi-hauteur sous un globe de verre.

«Je t'avais prévenu Ladybug. Je te tiens, tu es à ma merci, toi et tes proches! _Tu m'appartiens!_ Premier témoin avancez-vous!»

Le bras invisible appuya de nouveau sur la nuque de ChatNoir et il se retrouva à un pupitre apparue du néant, près de l'héroïne.

«Témoin, dites-nous sans mensonge ce que vous a fait l'accusée. Racontez-nous comment elle vous a séduit puis repoussé pour un autre.»

«Ladybug n'a jamais tenté de me charmer. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle par moi-même!»

«Vraiment? Et qu'en est-il de Marinette?» Un instant de silence tomba sur la salle. ChatNoir ne savait pas comment répondre mais il avait eu une idée pour la défendre. «Ni Marinette, ni Ladybug n'ont usé de mensonges ou de faux semblant pour me séduire. Elle est venue vers moi tel qu'elle est et j'ai moi-même décidé de lui ouvrir mon cœur.»

«La couronne produira maintenant sa troisième preuve sur la culpabilité de l'accusé. Il s'agit d'échange de messages envoyés par l'accusée. Chacun des courriers envoyés par la victime à reçue une réponse aguicheuse. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? L'air autour de Marinette sembla se déplacer en une illusion d'optique et elle pu enfin se faire entendre.

«Je reçois de dizaines de courriers de ce genre venant de mes admirateurs. Plusieurs d'entre eux me demandent des conseils. Si à mon tour, je vous ai demandé des conseils, en aucune façon, il n'y avait là de sous-entendus ou d'intention cachées.»

«Il suffit!» s'emporta le juge. Trois armes à feu se matérialisèrent en suspension dans les airs et pointant sur Ladybug. «Il est l'heure de la sentence.»

«Pas question!» s'objecta le super-héros. «Si vous en avez terminé avec l'accusation, on passe à la défense. J'appelle à la barre mon premier témoin : Nathaniel Kurtsberg!»

Les poignets de Nathaniel se libérèrent et la main invisible le conduit près de ChatNoir.

«Nathaniel vous avez été amoureux de Marinette?» l'encouragea-t-il à répondre avec sympathie.

«C'est exact.» fit le rouquin sans honte, ni rancœur mais sans enthousiasme non plus.

«Puis vous avez été akumatisé. Que sont devenus vos sentiments ensuite?»

«Je suis tombé amoureux de Ladybug.» avoua l'adolescent.

«Aujourd'hui, sachant que les deux jeunes femmes sont la même personne, vous sentez-vous trahi?» questionna ChatNoir avec douceur.

«Non. Marinette tout comme Ladybug est droite et honnête. Elle n'a jamais joué avec mes sentiments. Elle n'a jamais prétendue m'aimer plus que ce que je représente vraiment pour elle.» statua honnêtement le témoin.

«Êtes-vous prêt à le jurer avec votre cœur?» demanda le juge.

Une des armes recula jusqu'à Nathaniel, le canon toujours vers Ladybug. «Posez votre main sur cette arme et dites: Je le jure!»

Nathaniel regarda ChatNoir mais celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule avec confiance avant de s'écarter.

Le rouquin prit une grande respiration et respecta le cérémonial demandé. Lorsque rien ne se passa avec Nathaniel, l'un après l'autre, le juge fit défiler les élèves de la classe qui votèrent un verdict de non-culpabilité.

Arriva le tout de Chloé. ChatNoir se plaça tout près de la ligne de feu et attendis qu'elle prononce son verdict.

Mais, la blonde dit plutôt : «Je veux témoigner! Durant de nombreuses années, Marinette et moi avons été rivales et ennemies. Puis, elle est devenue une super-héroïne et rien n'a vraiment changé. Elle est resté la même avec moi, qu'elle soit Marinette ou Ladybug. Elle a toujours été cette fille qui me détestait et qui a finit par m'accepter malgré cela. En conséquence de quoi, je considère qu'elle n'est pas coupable de mensonge. C'est moi qui le suis. J'ai dit à Adrien que Marinette était une séductrice frauduleuse et c'était faux. Mais je suis aussi coupable d'autre chose. C'est moi qui me suis arrangé pour que Marinette soit enfermée dans le placard. Je suis désolée, Marinette. Si j'avais su que tu étais malade, je ne leur aurais pas demandé de le faire. Je te juge non coupable.» fit-elle en posant la main sur l'arme. «Je te demande de me pardonner.»

Il ne restait plus qu'Alya. «Alya Césaire» commença le juge avec froideur. «Vous êtes la rédactrice du ladyblog ainsi que la meilleure amie de Marinette. Durant des années, jour après jour, elle vous a mentis.» énonça le juge. «Elle vous a caché la vérité. Portez votre jugement.»

«Non-coupable.» fit Alya la main sur l'arme.

Le juge donna un coup de maillet et Alya hurla de douleur. «Votre cœur est sous mon contrôle parce que vous êtes l'une des proches de Marinette. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, si j'ai pu vous faire mal, c'est que vous êtes son amie. Portez votre jugement.» cria encore l'akumatisé.

Alya reprit lentement son souffle. Ladybug et ChatNoir chuchotaient frénétiquement pendant que la rouquine se relevait péniblement et prononça à nouveau : «Non coupable» la main sur l'arme. De nouveau, l'un des cœurs sous le globe fut traversé d'un éclair et Alya cria de souffrance.

Aussitôt ensuite, c'est la voix de Nino qui s'éleva. «Arrêtez ça!» s'exclama-t-il en larme. «Je veux témoigner de ce que Marinette m'a fait!»

Il fut libéré et amener au pupitre des témoins, ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil aux amoureux qui se tenaient les mains au milieu de la salle. Nino parlait fort et avec de grands gestes attirant l'attention du juge en racontant leur mémorable sortie au zoo alors que Marinette et lui connaissaient à peine Alya et Adrien.

ChatNoir activa discrètement son cataclysme dans son dos et dissous les chaînes de Ladybug. Sans laisser au juge le temps de respirer et sautant sur le pupitre, il vola le maillet pendant que Ladybug appelait son Lucky charme. Une énorme boîte de plomb et d'acier tomba au sol devant elle. Elle y glissa aussitôt un premier fusil.

Du marteau, ChatNoir détruisit les globes de verre.

Le Juge se jeta du haut du pupitre sur l'un des fusils mais ChatNoir le rattrapa par sa toge et cela permit à Ladybug d'enfermer les deux autres armes. ChatNoir releva la manche de Lucian et de la griffe du pouce, traça une légère entaille parallèle aux autres comme s'il s'agissait d'une cinquième griffure.

Mais si délicate que soit cette marque, le tatouage était maintenant abîmé et un akuma en sorti.

Ladybug le rattrapa pour le purifier, lui ainsi que toute la ville.

Ladybug et ChatNoir se félicitèrent puis furent entourés de toute la classe.

Alors que les élèves retournaient à l'école, ChatNoir entraîna sa partenaire à l'écart, il ne lui restait que deux minutes mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

«C'est vrai qu'en enfilant la combinaison aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une dernière dose de poison mais en utilisant mes pouvoirs, elle a été purifiée elle aussi alors, cette histoire est derrière moi.»

Il la serra contre lui, leurs visages près l'un de l'autre. «C'est dommage, je vais encore devoir attendre pour te dire qui je suis et te faire tomber amoureuse de moi!»

Elle rigola encore et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. «Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ton visage pour tomber amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps. » Ne tenant aucun compte des avertissements de leurs miraculous, elle l'entraîna vers le couloir déserté de l'appartement pour suivre leurs amis vers l'école. Elle libéra Tikki avant de dire : «De toute façon, tu m'as promis une balade ce soir…»

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la ramena vers lui. «Comment as-tu deviné?»

«J'ai compté les cœurs. Il n'y en avait que quatre.» dit-elle avant de s'expliquer : «S'il y en avait deux pour mes parents, un pour Alya… Le dernier était pour les deux hommes dont je suis amoureuse.»

Adrien laissa Plagg sortir de sa bague et regarda Marinette sérieusement. «Je suis toujours aussi inquiet. Le Papillon sait qui tu es maintenant.»

«Je ne le laisserai pas m'atteindre.» promis Marinette.

Et tout deux fondirent sous les lèvres de l'autre.


End file.
